A world without Yugi
by yuri-the-chosen-one
Summary: Yugi has saved the world many times over from people like Pegasus, Marik and Dartz, but when he looses to a man named Shrin who stole the millennium rod, it's up to his friends to save the world.
1. the fall of Yugi ch1

Disclaimer I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters except for the characters that I have created, which are Yuri and Shrin

"Come on Yugi, you can beat him," shouted Tea.

"Yeah Yugi, you got this guy beat," said Joey

"Send this guy back where he belongs," shouted Tristan

Yugi looked at his deck wondering if the heart of the cards would help him pull through like it always did. Yugi then looked at his opponent, a man filled with evil and hate towards Yugi. He was the man who defeated Seto Kaiba and sent his soul to the shadow realm. He was the man who stole the Millennium Rod from Yugi and used it to take over many minds and many souls. He was the man who called himself Shrin.

Yugi had to trust within the heart of the cards, like he always did in order to defeat Shrin. Shrin had Great Maju Garzett on the field with 5000 attack points and one card face down and five cards in his hand. Yugi had only two cards in his hand and his Dark Magician on the field. Yugi had 1000 life points left and Shrin had 1250.

"I draw," said Yugi as he drew.

Yugi looked at his card and smiled knowing that he just won the duel with the magic card he drew. He drew his favorite magic card, change of heart, the card he needed to play and defeat Shrin once and for all.

"Don't be smiling for too long Pharaoh, look at my face down card, I activate Drop Off. This card makes you discard the card you just drew, and since I got a look at your hand last turn with my Exchange magic card, you have nothing in your hand that can possibly stop me."

"I…end my turn," said Yugi looking at Shrin with anger.

"Some turn pharaoh, I draw…hmm now this is interesting, it looks like I'm going to finish you with the move you planned on finishing me off with. I play Double Spell, discarding my polymerization magic card to play the change of heart on your Dark Magician."

"Not my dark magician."

"It looks like your Dark Magician isn't so loyal to you. I switch your Dark magician to attack mode and I will attack your life points with your favorite monster. Dark Magician attack Yugi's life points directly and finish this duel."

The Dark Magician attacked Yugi directly sending Yugi's life points down to zero. Yugi fell to his knees seeing that he lost and that Shrin was going to take his Millennium Puzzle and send him to the shadow realm.

"I'm sorry Yugi," thought the Pharaoh to Yugi.

"I won't let him take you," thought Yugi to the Pharaoh.

"Yugi, what are you doing?"

Yugi took control over his body quickly taking his Millennium Puzzle from his neck and throwing it to Tea. Tea looked at Yugi knowing what he was trying to do. Yugi ran and tackled Shrin pinning him to the floor so he could not move temporarily.

"Guys, run…take care of my puzzle."

"Yugi, were not leaving you man," said Joey

"Were in this together," said Tristan

"No, run, it's your only chance, I need you to take care of the pharaoh, and make sure he doesn't get his hands on it, he will send me to the shadow realm and take my Egyptian God Cards, I need you to take care of the puzzle, please go now."

Tea, with tears in her eyes, put the Millennium Puzzle around her neck started to run, understanding the high duty that Yugi had given them, they were to hide it to keep it safe so Shrin wouldn't get it and gain infinite power. Joey looking at Yugi's eyes knew that he too had to go, to protect the Millennium Puzzle, and then he ran along with Tristan towards the exit. The area they were in was on top of a tower. The tower had 6 levels and they were on the roof.

"I will not let you leave this place," shouted Shrin as he threw Yugi off of him.

Shrin grabbed Yugi's deck and took out the first Egyptian God Card that he could find. Shrin smiled when he came upon The Winged Dragon of Ra, taking it he summoned it and using the power of the shadow realm made his monster come to life. Ra came in a sphere like form, but it was no surprise to Shrin, he knew everything about the Egyptian God Cards.

"Hmm, this will be interesting; it looks like you got a head start until I finish the chant."

Tristan looking quickly over the edge of the roof saw a big drop, but he also saw an open window that would let them about 4 floors down. He looked to anywhere he could find a rope, in which there was a metal like cord that was used for support for window cleaning. Tristan quickly grabbing it and tying it to a pipe jumped over the edge and fell towards the window. The cord ended just above the window, causing the cord to give a quick jerk almost making Tristan loose his gripping. Tristan jumped using his legs to get him inside the window and into the building.

"Hey, guys use the cord to get in here," shouted Tristan.

Without hesitation Joey and Tea took the cord and climbed down to the window. They both jumped into the room that appeared to be an office. They ran out the door and went to the stairs running down the stairs as fast as they could.

Suddenly they heard a loud cry from The Winged Dragon of Ra, and they all knew it wouldn't be long before he came to destroy them. The building then shook and the ceiling started to collapse. They ran to the bottom of the stairs and opened the door to the lobby. Running as fast as they could they barely escaped before the ceiling above them collapsed.

"Now what are we going to do? That guy beat Yugi," said Tristan

"I will duel him and I will beat him just you watch, I will get revenge for my little buddy," said Joey raving like an idiot

"Joey…you can't…you're a good duelist, but Yugi was always better, he knew that when he was defeated. He told us to run so that way we have a chance…we need help, Kaiba and Yugi were both defeated by that guy…I lost Yugi and I'm not about to loose anymore of my friends," said Tea with sadness in her eyes as she looked at the Millennium Puzzle.

Suddenly the sky grew dark and the only light they saw was the light of The Winged Dragon of Ra shining its power for everyone to see. The Winged Dragon of Ra then took off flying towards Domino City. Tea, Tristan and Joey all looked at each other knowing what they had to do, they had to get to Yugi's house to get his grandpa and the other Millennium Items that Yugi had. They started to run off towards Yugi's house, knowing that they had to protect Yugi's grandpa as well as get the other millennium items before it Shrin could get his hands on them.

By the time they got to Yugi's house it was too late. The house was in shambles, it was a complete wreck as well as seeing some other buildings on fire and other wreckage. Tea looked at the destruction with worry; she knew that everyone was in danger, not just them but the entire world.

"Hey guys over here," cried Joey.

Tea and Tristan ran over to where Joey was at. He was starring down at Yugi's grandpa lying on his back with a blank stare in his eyes. Joey tried to shake him but it was no use, they knew that he was in the shadow realm.

"Now what are we going to do?" asked Tristan.

"Hey, guys over hear," said a voice coming from behind them.

They turned to see Mai running towards them. She looked like she was alright but they could see some terror in her eyes. They all could tell what she was thinking, the whole city gets destroyed in a matter of minutes by a glowing monster in the sky, and there was no reason for her not to be scared.

"Boy am I glad to see you three….wait, where's Yugi?" asked Mai

"There's no time to explain, we need to find some cover and fast, I don't want to know what will happen if that monster comes back again," said Tristan.

"Monster, so that's what that glowing thing was?" asked Mai in confusion

"Mai, that glowing thing was The Winged Dragon of Ra, and it's on a rampage, we will fill you in on the details later, right now we got to get out of here," said Joey.

"The Winged Dragon of Ra, but I thought Yugi owned it?" replied Mai in more confusion.

"It's not safe here Mai, I'm sure that creep will come back, do you know of any good place to hide?" asked Tea

"I don't think that we will be able to find anywhere safe to hide from that thing, its destroying everything, but if we can get in contact with someone can help us we will be safe," said Mai.

"Who are you thinking of Mai?" asked Joey

"Well there are two people with enough money and power who can help us, one is Kaiba, but he has dropped of the face of the earth in the last couple of weeks, and the other is Duke. I'm sure he will be willing to help us, unlike Kaiba even if he did show his ugly face."

"But where would he be right now? He could be anywhere," complained Tristan

"Come on guys, I know where he is, but there is no time to explain, lets go," said Joey starting to run off.

The others followed Joey as he ran towards his apartment. By the time they got there it too was in shambles. Joey then had the look of fear when he saw his apartment building destroyed. Joey fell to his knees and it looked like he was about to cry.

"What's wrong Joey?" asked Mai

"…Serenity, she was supposed to be at my place…I was here with her when I got the call from you Tea, saying that Yugi needed us…so I told her to stay here because I didn't want to put her in danger, and just before I was going to leave, Duke showed up at my door, because he heard from me saying that Serenity would be at my place this weekend….but look at it now…its gone…and she is gone…I should have brought her with me…because if I did then she would be standing with us," cried Joey with tears coming out of his eyes like waterfalls.

"Joey, Joey over here," cried a voice from the distance.

Joey looked over in the direction his name was being called from, and Joey jumped for joy at the sight of Duke and Serenity running up to them. Joey ran to his sister giving her a hug when he met her. Joey smiled knowing his sister was safe and that she was alright.

"What's going on guys?" asked Duke.

"Duke, we need your help, this guy who calls himself Shrin came and now he is destroying everything, we need your help to find us a safe place to hide man," said Joey

"Hide? Why come to me and ask to hide? What is going on?" asked Duke in confusion.

"That's what I would like to know, and I want to know where Yugi is at….and why Tea is wearing Yugi's Millennium Puzzle? I thought Yugi would never go anywhere without it," said Mai.

"Duke, I will explain everything if you can take us somewhere safe, we need to hide so we can build up a counter attack against this guy," said Tea trying to cover up the Millennium Puzzle that was around her neck.

"I don't know where to go, everything is destroyed…even if I did have a place to take you a place that's somewhere safe, and look around you, the whole city is in ruins and…."

Duke then thought of the one person that could help him, since he doesn't live in Domino City he would have all the resources they would need….but Duke then thought about how to get to him, he then smiled with delight at the thought of how to get to his idol, Pegasus.


	2. contact pegasus ch2

"I got a plan follow me," said Duke running towards the North.

Duke ran leading the gang to the shopping mall he once owned, now in ruins. Duke ran to the east side of the ruins, he started to move some of the wreckage; he smiled after coming across what looked like to be a door. Duke taking a metal bar that was near him broke the lock that was on the door and he opened the doors which lead down to some stairs.

"What's all this about duke?" asked Joey as he followed Duke down the stairs

"This is part of my mall; I used it as a place mainly for security reasons. However it is held underground so that it won't disturb the people who are shopping," explained Duke as they finished descending the stairs and walked down a long hallway.

"Then how come there was a security guard walking around whenever I shopped her duke?" asked Tea as they finished the hallway and entered an operational elevator that started to take them down.

"He was mainly used as the gofer, he would just walk around waiting for my team down here to report any trouble and he would take care of it. But I shut down my mall today because I wanted to give everyone a day off since I was planning to see my love today."

"And who's is your love Duke, it better not be who I'm thinking of," said Tristan.

"If you're thinking of Serenity then yes, that's who I'm thinking of," replied Duke

"Duke, I'm warning you, you stay away from my girl," said Tristan

"Look, as long as I'm around, she is not either of your girl, got it," threaten Joey.

"Guys this is not the time. Duke are you sure we will be safe here?" asked Tea

"Well it should be the safest place, however, for all I know Domino City was the only thing that was attacked so far. So I plan to contact Pegasus, he might be of help."

The elevator stopped leading them to a short hallway that had a door at the end of it. Duke pressed a couple of buttons on a door making the door unlock and open, they all walk into the main security office. This place had 10 screens on a wall, all showing static because of the fact that the cameras were all destroyed by Shrin's onslaught. The security room however was untouched; it didn't receive any type of damage making the room fully operational.

Duke moved to the far side of the room and went to a computer. Duke pressing a couple of buttons on the keyboard made the static on the screens go away and made it show what was on the computer on the T.V. screens. Duke then made a call to Pegasus using the computer. After a couple of rings Pegasus answered making his face appear on the 10 T.V. screens and on the computer.

"Dukey boy, it's been a long time wouldn't you agree?" said Pegasus when answering to the call on his computer screen.

"Pegasus, have you heard of any of the news of what happened at Domino City today?"

"Hmm, no I haven't but I have noticed that the Domino City news report channel won't come in, on my satellite television, and my favorite cartoon show is coming on. Do you think I have to call up my satellite company and complain?"

"This is no time to be thinking about cartoons Pegasus," replied Tea pushing Duke out of the way.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Yugi's girlfriend. Pardon my manners but I have forgotten your name.

"For your information its Tea, and we are in big trouble here, we need your help."

"Now why would you need…?"

Pegasus was shocked when he saw that the Millennium Puzzle was around Tea's neck, Pegasus couldn't move, he was in utter shock. After a few moments Pegasus swallowed hard on his favorite juice that was sitting next to him and he was able to think again. After taking a few breaths Pegasus began to put his thoughts into words.

"What's the Millennium Puzzle doing around your neck? That Millennium Item belongs to Yugi boy and I know for a fact he would never let go of it, let alone let it out of his sight, and I don't see him, where is he?"

Tea told Pegasus what happened, how a man named Shrin who came out of nowhere stole the millennium rod from Yugi, then banished Seto Kaiba to the shadow realm, and finally how Yugi was sent to the shadow realm and how they ran to find help. Pegasus was in shock to hear this. To think Yugi was defeated by someone who knew about the millennium items and how to use them.

"Hmm, interesting…to think Yugi got his butt kicked, you don't hear that everyday," said Pegasus.

"Hey, watch your mouth you grey haired one eye freak," said Joey.

"Oh, I'm sorry; did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah you did, and when I get my hands on you Pegasus…"

"Hey Joey cool down," said Tristan holding Joey back from the monitor.

"Pegasus, you can see our situation now, will you help us?" pleaded Tea.

"Well, I normally wouldn't get involved, however, this Shrin is destroying the city of Domino with the cards that I created, and personally, it's bad for business. I will help you, what do you want me to do?"

"Well, I guess the best place to set up a base would be your island, however we can't just let people out here die while we hide away. We need to set up a base here on the main land, but we don't have anywhere to start building nor do we have any resources," said Tea.

"Hmm, where are you, right now?" asked Pegasus.

"We are at my underground security office," said Duke

"Underground? Hmm, well I guess we can expand that into a base of operations, I can use my money to buy resources that we would need to expand that tiny office of yours Dukey boy."

"Wait a second here. Your sounding like were making a base for some type of war," said Joey.

"That's because we are in a war now, and we are the top head in command," said Tea.

"Whoa, I never would of thought, ok Tea, u just give us the order and Tristan and I will take care of anything you will need," said Joey with confidence

"Thank you my friends…and thank you Pegasus," said Tea.

"No problem, I will have some of my men come over to where your at, hopefully at this time Shrin will be done with his rage of destruction and start building his own type of base, I will meet you within 6 hours and we will make that office of yours into a place where people will find comfort, until then I do suggest you rally up as many duelists as you can, because I have a feeling that we are going to need them."

The camera screen then turned black signifying that Pegasus was doing his part, Tea looked over at her friends to think of what to do, she remembered advice that Yugi gave her. The advice was to think strategically, but that was about duel monsters and this was real life…but Tea then thought that real life is no different, she already thought up a plan.


	3. gathering the people ch3

"Everyone, this is my plan. First off we all go to the surface and find as many people as we can and bring them back here, most likely people will be injured and we will use all the supplies we have here to help the wounded. Joey and Tristan, I want both of you to scout and find people to the north, Duke and Mai, I want you two to go to the west, and Serenity and I will take the East. I don't want anyone going near the South because that's where we had our last encounter with Shrin. Guys I want to remind you it's not safe up there, so I want everyone of us to take cover as we move, I don't want any of us to be seen. Once we find wounded people we bring them back here, and you will choose who will stay here and attend to the wounded. If we find anyone who is not wounded, let them help us search until we find as many people as we can," said Tea in a determined voice.

"Right, lets go," said everyone when Tea finished her short speech.

Everyone did as they were told, they scouted and found injured people and brought them back, and in the end they brought back Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Rebecca Hopkins and a lot of other injured survivors. At least 5 and ½ of the 6 hours had passed when Tea started to count heads, counting at least 15 people that were in the room already, and about 75 of them injured.

"Guys…" said Tea.

"What's up Tea?" asked Joey.

"I want you guys to wait here for Pegasus, I'm going to search a little bit in the South."

"The South, but didn't you say that it's more likely dangerous in the south?" asked Tristan.

"I know…but I have a feeling that I should go there, like someone is calling for me, calling for my help."

"Your not going alone, were going with you," said Duke.

"No guys, its going to be dangerous…and I rather risk myself then any of you…I lost Yugi…I don't want to loose anyone else."

Tea left the safety of the room and went up to the surface. She headed south seeing that there was a bright light going up into the sky. Tea realized that it was coming from the building that they came from in the far south, the one where Yugi was defeated at. She then knew that this was the work of Shrin. Tea hurried running along making sure she would hide in shadows as she ran.

"Please, someone help," cried a voice not to far from where Tea was.

Tea moved toward the calling voice, and she saw a crying boy who was trapped under some rubble in a destroyed house that had too stories, she saw that above the boy was a floor that looked like it was about to collapse. Tea ran over to the boy and started to move some of the rubble that was on him.

"Hold on, I will get you out in a jiffy," said Tea as she worked.

"Thank you," said the boy

Tea moved as fast as she could, once in a while she looked above her to seeing the floor that was above her slowly breaking little by little, and if she did not hurry the she and the would die. She moved chunk after chunk of cement and rubble and finally she got the boy free. However, the moment she got him free she looked above her and saw that the floor above her breaking apart making the entire floor about to fall on them.

'This is it I'm going to die' thought tea.

Suddenly out of the shadows a figure charged at Tea and the boy grabbing them and moving them out of the way of the falling rubble. Dust scattered as the rubble landed causing Tea and the boy to cough as well as the person who just saved them. When the dust finally cleared she looked at her savior and was in shock to see Bakura.


	4. enter Yuri, Bakura's betrayal ch4

"Bakura…thank you. What are you doing here?"

"It doesn't matter what I'm doing here, all that matters is that you give me that thing around your neck," said Bakura in a dark voice.

"Your…your not Bakura...but it can't be, you no longer have the millennium ring," said Tea as she backed away protecting the child.

"That's what you think," laughed Bakura as he showed the millennium ring around his neck.

"That's impossible," said Tea backing away.

"Let me explain to you, I the spirit of the millennium ring slowly lured Bakura to Yugi's house, and as he came closer to the millennium ring I slowly started to take control of his mind, until he came to Yugi's house. Yugi's grandfather opened the door allowing him to come in. Then as Bakura made his away around I controlled him to go to Yugi's room and the moment he saw the millennium ring I was in control once again. However the moment I regained control a light attacked the house. I ended up escaping Yugi's house seconds before the entire house was destroyed. I would have grabbed the millennium necklace if I had the time, however I guess the millennium puzzle will make up compensation for the loss of the millennium necklace."

"Bakura you don't understand what's going on."

"Oh but I do, I'm about to get me the millennium puzzle that I so longed for."

"Bakura why do you think I have Yugi's millennium puzzle? It's because Yugi is in the shadow realm, there is a man named Shrin that has beaten Yugi and I'm more than positive he can defeat you. He is looking for us as well as the millennium puzzle."

"Why should I care? The moment all the millennium items are mine then I will take over this world anyway."

"Bakura, you will sooner or later face Shrin because he has the millennium rod as well as all three Egyptian God cards, you won't have a chance against him…unless you join us…Bakura, no, spirit of the millennium ring I beg of you to help us."

"Even though I hate the idea of joining your little friendship gang, it looks like I have no choice as long as he controls all 3 Egyptian God cards, so I will join you, but remember this is temporarily, as soon as we find a way to defeat Shrin, you will give me the millennium puzzle, agreed?"

"It's not mine to give, so once we defeat Shrin you must face Yugi for it."

"Hmm, agreed, now take me to where you and your friends are hiding."

"Just remember, I don't fully trust you, so once you come in you won't be coming out unless we have someone watching you."

"It's fine, by me."

They went back to the security room under the destroyed mall. The little boy looked scared and held Tea's hand when they got back to the room there were Pegasus and his men already taking down walls and starting to rebuild the place. She was glad to see that Pegasus and his men found where they were.

"Hey Tea is back," said Mai

"Alright, we were worried about you Tea," said Serenity

"Hey, you found Bakura," said Tristan.

"Fool, more like I found her."

"What do you mean?" said Tristan.

"Well he saved me from being crushed," said Tea

"Hey, that's the millennium ring around his neck," said Duke

"Yeah, this is the spirit of the millennium ring, I don't know where Bakura is," said Tea

"Then why did you bring him here Tea? You know what happened last time," said Tristan

"Yeah I know, but he will help us, and he will be on supervision by everyone here, make sure he doesn't go to the surface," said Tea as she stared at Bakura.

"And who is this little guy?" asked Joey looking down at the boy.

The boy wasn't hurt that badly, all he had was a couple of scratches and nothing more. He had the same type of hair style as Yugi, only his hair color was a bright red squeezed Tea's hand and hid behind her. Joey looked at the little guy and saw that he was scared; Joey then grinned and started to tickle the little boy. The little boy started to laugh as Joey tickled him.

"Well what's your name little guy?" asked Joey with a smile.

"My name is Yuri."

"Well Yuri, I promise uncle Joey here will take care of you ok," said Joey as he smiled.

"Ok, Uncle Joey."

"The one who saved you is Tea, but you can call her aunt Tea and you can call me uncle Tristan."

"Just call me Mai, ok sweetie, I'm not old enough to be your aunt," said Mai as she gave Yuri a wink.

"I'm Joey's sister, Serenity."

"You can call me Duke little guy,"

"Nice to meet you guys…but I have one question, is he grandpa?" asked Yuri as he pointed at Pegasus.

"Don't call me grandpa you little ingrate. You can call me Pegasus and nothing more, is that clear Yuri boy?"

"Ok gramps," laughed Yuri.

"Kids these days, they don't listen to their elders," said Pegasus as he walked away.

After some hours of building from Pegasus's men, they finally built about a half mile radius and stopped for the night. Yuri slept next to Tea because he felt safe around her, she was the woman who saved his life, she was his protector, and he slept soundly however a shadow lurked watching them. Bakura waited for his chance to take the millennium puzzle, he would take on Shrin on his own, he would attain infinite power, as well as all 3 Egyptian God cards and he will become the new ruler of the planet, just like he tried to do 5000 years ago.

Bakura slowly moved towards Tea, he crept along the shadows until he was above her; he slowly put his hand on the chain around her neck. He grinned and chuckled seeing that he was going to get what he wanted for so long. He slowly started to move the chain from her neck.

"Don't even think about it Bakura," said Tea as she grabbed Bakura's hand and started to twist it.

"You little brat; let go."

"Tristan, Joey, get here now," cried Tea

Suddenly Bakura's arms were grabbed and twisted by Joey and Tristan, both of them with angry faces. Bakura was then thrown to the ground and held by Joey and Tristan; Tea stood up in front of Bakura and looked at him straight in the face. She knew that Bakura would try something, that's why she pretended to be asleep and she have Joey and Tristan wait for her to give them order.

"I knew you would try something Bakura. We both know you by now," said Tea.

"Yeah, you're a snake in the grass and a pain in my…"

"Don't waste your breath on this scum, Tristan," said Joey

"I know what you want Bakura, you want this don't you?" said Tea as she showed him the Millennium Puzzle.

"I swear when I get free, I will take the millennium puzzle and…"

"Take the millennium puzzle? Ok Bakura you can take the millennium puzzle,"

Tea then took apart the puzzle piece by piece, she started to cry as she did it, it was like taking a piece out was like taking a piece of her heart away, after completely dismantling the puzzle she put every piece and showed them in Bakura's face.

"Here Bakura, take it, if you can solve it."

"You fool; do you have any idea of what you done?"

"Yeah, I insured that the millennium puzzle won't be used by anyone, unless they are able to solve it, and there is only one person who can solve it, and he is in the shadow realm right now, go-ahead boys let him go."

"Well it looks like your going to be staying a while Bakura, and we will keep an eye on you," said Tristan

"Not only that we have insured his cooperation, with the millennium puzzle as it is now, more than likely Bakura, your going nowhere," said Joey.

"Now go to bed and get some sleep Bakura, you will need it, because your going to help the construction of this place tomorrow along with everyone else here, except the injured," said Tea.

"You will regret this day," said Bakura as he stood up and walked away.


	5. the years pass, Yuri becomes a duelist c...

From that point days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into years, 10 years have passed since that day, the construction on their base was fully complete, they practically had a little town underground, the town was about 4 mile radius, it had a hospital where most people slept and where any new people were found were taken to, about 50 more people were found over those 10 years. Even though it was a town that they built the only type of entertainment that they had was the small area that they built for kids to play duel monsters with their duel disks.

Bakura at that time learned the hard way to join Tea and her friends, He more than once over that time went up to the surface went to challenge Shrin and came back battered and beaten from running away. After the tenth time, he finally decided to join Tea in her conquest against Shrin.

Even though Tea took apart the millennium puzzle, she always kept it save. She hid it where no one could find it. She became quite a leader along with her friends. She would call upon Joey and Tristan for any of the real hard work, such as gathering people or supplies that they needed such as food and water. It wasn't the best life but at least they were safe from Shrin.

Shrin at that time had built a fortress with the power of the millennium items that he collected; he called upon the shadow realm to make his monsters real to guard his fortress, and seek out any humans to be captured and tortured unless they joined him and his side. For some people they gave up their pride for life, and for some others, well their fate wasn't as pretty.

At this time Yuri's hair style had changed, it was no longer spiky like Yugi's, it was longer his bangs would cover his eyes at times and he had a small pony tail, his hair split down the middle and cover the top part of his ears. Tea had loved Yuri like a mother because when he looked so young he looked like Yugi, she always kept him close and always protected him. Yuri was now 17 and still had hope in his heart that one day someone will defeat Shrin and bring peace back into the world.

Joey, Pegasus, Bakura and Duke trained civilians how to duel; they even trained some duelists such as Rex and Weevil how to become better duelists. Yuri was no exception on becoming a duelist. He would learn the rules and strategy however he would never win a duel no matter how hard he tried. He would continue to change his deck around but still loose.

"I don't understand, why can't I win?" said Yuri

"Its ok Yuri, you will win one sooner or later," said Tea rubbing his head.

"Well you can always go to Pegasus and ask for his help, he was the one who created the game you know."

"Wait, gramps created the game? No one ever told me that."

"Well then you should go see him, even though he looks old he has a lot of spirit and can help you."

"Thanks aunt Tea, I will go and see him right now," said Yuri as he ran off with a smile.

Pegasus just got done completing his dueling class when Yuri ran up with all excitement, Yuri wanted to know everything that Pegasus knew, and maybe he could help him in some way with his deck. Yuri stopped and panted for breath when he reached Pegasus for the fact that he didn't stop to rest once on his way to him.

"Gramps…huff…puff…I need your help," said Yuri trying to catch his breath.

"What did I tell you, you little ingrate, call me Pegasus."

"Oh sorry gramps, but anyway I need your help, I want you to help me with my deck, aunt Tea said that you were the one who created the game."

"That was once upon a time ago Yuri boy, the only thing I should be doing now is going back into retirement, I bet little Yugi knows I need it."

"Come on Gramps, please," said Yuri giving puppy dog eyes.

"Oh alright, you know I can't say no to that face, lets start with your deck."

Pegasus looked at Yuri's deck, seeing that it was all just random strategies, and there wasn't really anything that combined his magic cards with his monster cards. Pegasus seeing this shook his head in shame. He looked at Yuri with full of hope in his eyes that Pegasus would help him.

"Joey has been helping you, hasn't he?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Let's just say I know how Joey works."

"Is there anything you can do to help me gramps?"

"Well first off, what type of deck do you wish to have? Joey personalizes in warriors and gambling moves to help him win, in which I cannot believe his luck, you would think his time wizard would fail him once in a while, but no, it never does that. Duke is into his dungeon dice monsters game more than duel monsters, so he isn't that much of help and Bakura is just a jerk who doesn't give any advice at all, not to mention that stupid little fool trying to copy my hair style, I say that he should dye his hair a different color."

"Well…I want a deck that revolves around this card," said Yuri as he took out the Dark Magician from his deck.

"ah, so you want to follow in the footsteps of little Yugi, hmm very well however I don't have the cards that I need here, that means we will have to talk Tea into sending Joey and Tristan to the service and look for some in one of the abandoned shops…and the closest card shop I can think of is Yugi's grandpa's shop, hmmm maybe they can look among the rubble to see if there are any cards there and if not they can always look somewhere else."

Pegasus and Yuri went to Tea, they had no problem talking her into their little plan, Joey and Tristan were reluctant at first until Pegasus said that Joey had second claim on the cards that they brought back, seeing how Pegasus had first claims on it. With that Joey was more than happy to drag Tristan along with him to the surface. They both came back about an hour latter with two big boxes full of duel monsters cards.

"Pegasus, you better leave me some really great cards, because these things are heavy," said Joey as he put the box down.

"Don't worry, I will there are only some certain cards that I'm looking for," said Pegasus as he started to look through the box.

"Hey, gramps, you must know the Egyptian God cards more than anyone, can you tell me about them?" asked Yuri

"Well, the god cards are the most powerful monsters in the game, they have always declared victory for the person or persons who wields them, the three are Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, and The Winged Dragon of Ra, right now Shrin has all three of them, and I believe that there is no way we can defeat him as long as he wields them."

"Isn't there anyway we can defeat them? I mean even Yugi has defeated Obelisk the Tormentor before," said Yuri.

"Yeah, but I don't think that's the god card that Pegasus is worried about Yuri, I think he is more worried about The Winged Dragon of Ra, that Egyptian god card has so many abilities that it's nearly impossible to defeat, heck it knocked me out cold, remember guys?" said Joey as he had a concentrated look on his face.

"Gramps, can't you just make another set of the Egyptian god cards?"

"Yuri, that is something I cannot do I no longer have the items necessary to completely make another set of the god cards, besides I doubt that even you could wield them if you even had them in your possession."

"Why's that grams?"

"It's because your not Egyptian blood nor are you the wielder of a millennium item," said Tea.

"You mean like Bakura's millennium ring?"

"That's exactly what I mean," said Tea as she looked at Yuri with concern.

"Well, I'm all done here," said Pegasus standing after he stood up.

"Alright gramps, come on let's go and make me a deck."

After about an hour of sorting through the cards that Pegasus took, they finally made Yuri an entire new deck of 48 cards. Yuri wanted to make the deck 40 cards, but Pegasus assured him that having a deck of 50 cards would make his dueling options increase and his chances of drawling the cards he needs at the right time decrease by a small percentage.

"Thanks Gramps," said Yuri with a smile.

"Yuri, I purposely put your deck at 48 cards so I can give these last two cards to you," said Pegasus as he reached in his coat pocket and put two cards in then deck before Yuri could see what they were.

"What are they gramps?"

"These two cards are very powerful monsters; I don't want you to know what they are until you draw them ok?"

"Alright gramps," said Yuri with a smile.


	6. the millennium puzzle and Yuri's destiny...

Yuri then walked away, he went to his favorite spot in the whole town, and it was outside the dueling arena. Yuri wasn't fully prepared to duel, in fact to him dueling was starting to get boring because he always lost. He thought he should take a little break from dueling that day, even though Joey and the others would tell him to train on his deck; he wanted some time to be by himself.

Yuri sat outside the dueling area, he would find some small pieces of cement that were left from the finished construction of the town that was completed a couple of months ago and just throw them on the ground or against the wall.

"Man I'm bored. I'm tired of dueling and there is nothing else to do," said Yuri, talking to himself out of boredom as he threw another rock at the floor.

TOSS……..THUD

"I mean, there are hardly any kids my age to hang around with, well there is that one girl that they just found on the surface a week ago but she is still in the hospital, and I don't even know her name," said Yuri as he tossed another rock.

TOSS……..THUD

"I really wish I could find something else to do, I mean everything is the same day after day, I want something different," as he threw another rock with all his strength out of anger.

TOSS……..TINK.

"What was that?" said Yuri going close to where the rock that he just threw landed.

"What was that sound, maybe if I…" said Yuri as he threw another rock at the place where he heard the sound.

TOSS……..TINK.

Yuri started to quickly dig in that spot where he threw the rock, after digging about a couple of inches he found a metal box, Yuri pulled the box to him and slowly opened it. He was astonished at the sight of the gold pieces of a puzzle. To him this was surly something different, and he decided to solve this puzzle as it seemed the only thing that was different, something that was not connected to duel monsters.

Yuri didn't know why but he decided that he should not tell anyone about this puzzle, that he should hide it and work on it at night. Yuri took the pieces of the puzzle and put them in his jacket pocket as he put the box back into the ground and covered it up, he quickly moved to the dormitory where some of the other people slept, he moved to his room, locked the door and started to work on the puzzle.

Yuri did this night after night before he went to bed, slowly but surely completing one portion at a time, more that once he got stuck and decided to start all over, night after night after night he focused on the puzzle, and day after day he looked forward to where he got to go to his room for the night and work on the puzzle. When Yuri got too tired to continue on with the puzzle he hid it under his bed and slept for the remainder of the night.

"Hurry up and finish your move Yuri, like it will matter, because once you end your turn my Destiny Board will be complete and by the look on your face there is nothing you can do to stop it," laughed Bakura

"…I end my turn," said Yuri with his head down.

"And that gives me the final letter to the Destiny Board, the letter 'L' spelling the word 'FINAL' automatically making me the winner of this duel."

"I lost again," said Yuri falling to his knees.

"Yuri, you have a lot of spunk for a little kid, but know this, you can never defeat me," said Bakura as he walked away.

Yuri ran to the dormitory in a really bad mood, he was mad, because he couldn't defeat Bakura, he only defeated Weevil once and Rex once, Rebecca always stomped him and he couldn't defeat Joey if his life depended on it. He went to his room and sat on his bed. He took out the one thing that he cherished, the puzzle that he was working on, he started to work on it more angry then ever. One piece not fitting and another piece that should fit won't fit.

"This stupid puzzle, what am I supposed to do, give it a twist a put it upside down to put a piece in?" said Yuri as he did what he said, and to his surprise it did fit.

"Wait, I always got stuck right here. I had to give it a twist and put it upside down," said Yuri putting another piece in

"It's more clear now, hey I think I'm going to solve it," said Yuri as he smiled.

Yuri put the puzzle together one by one until he only had to put one piece in, he smiled and thought in triumph 'I did it'. He put the last piece in the puzzle when the puzzle started to glow some how. Yuri was surprised to see it glow and started to get scared at first when something inside him told him not to be afraid.

Yuri then started to have a feeling to put the puzzle around his neck and go up to the surface, a place where Tea told him never to go. He put the puzzle around his neck and zipped up his jacket so that the puzzle would be hid from view, he started to move out of the dormitory. It was night and mostly everyone was asleep.

Yuri moved to ward to where the elevator was, he stopped for a moment and looked at the elevator. He started to sense that as soon as he would access the elevator he would trip a silent alarm, and as he looked at the elevator closely he saw the eyes of the lasers where they covered the elevator door.

"I will set off the alarm, however…I will be gone before the guard troops can arrive and they will think that someone is trying to get inside the base…not outside, so they won't know until its too late and I'm gone, I will come back and they will apprehend me…but…I can't ignore this feeling that I should go…"

Yuri used the elevator and saw a little blinking dot in the corner go off as soon as the elevator doors opened, he hurried into the elevator and the doors closed making him go up to the surface. Yuri knew something was telling him that this was the beginning of his destiny.


	7. Yuri's tests ch7

"Wake up Tea," said Joey as he shook Tea.

"Uh, what is it Joey, do you know what time it is?"

"You can forget about that, someone tripped the alarm."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, come on, lets get to the elevator, the troops should be getting there by now."

Tea started to run with Joey towards the elevator. She was very worried, for 10 years they had hid and not once has anyone found them without them leading to where they were. She was worried that could be a spy, she was worried that she was going to loose everything that she and her friends worked for, for so long. She and Joey got to the elevator.

Mai, Tristan, Bakura, Duke and Pegasus were already there along with some guards and duelists. Tea put on her duel disk as she waited for the elevator doors to open. Suddenly they heard a loud ding, signifying that the elevator was back down to their floor. Each duelist was read, as well some guards holding some rifles towards the doors. The doors finally opened, revealing that no one was in the elevator.

"It's…empty?" said Mai

"That means someone has left the base, but who?" said Joey.

"Alright, this is what we're going to do; I want everyone to stand in front of their dorm rooms and were going to take a head count, I want to know who is missing, and I wanted to know yesterday, so get moving," said Tea in an angry tone.

"Yes right away," said the guards.

They all went to the dorm rooms and everyone stood in front of their doors. They counted heads and after about 10 minutes they came to Tea with a report, Tea was worried, she could see almost everyone she knew with them, but she didn't feel right, she felt a big piece of her was missing.

"Tea, we have figured out who is missing," said a guard.

"Well who is it?"

"It's the boy who stayed in room number 14."

"Are you sure it was number 14?

"Yeah it was number 14, why do you ask?"

Tea started to run towards the direction of the elevator, Joey started to run after along with Mai and Tristan. Tea ran as fast as she could, knowing now that Yuri was up on the surface. She started to cry as she ran because Yuri was like a son to her, but not only that, he was like the replacement of Yugi she had. Every time she looked at Yuri she saw Yugi and she wasn't about to loose that.

"Tea, what do you think your doing?" said Joey grabbing Tea's arm.

"Joey let me go; I got to get to him."

"Get to who, Tea stop a moment and talk to me here."

"Yeah, Tea you got to get a grip," said Mai

"Room 14 belongs to Yuri, Yuri is up on the surface and I got to save him," said Tea as she started to cry.

"Alright we all will go," said Tristan

Yeah let's go," said Joey

"Don't worry we will find Yuri," said Mai

They all went up the elevator and once the reached the top they started to search for Yuri. Yuri at this time was wandering towards the south where it felt like the puzzle was guiding him. He moved until he reached a destroyed building that looked like it once was a museum. He kept on walking toward in moving some of the rubble until he found a case of stairs that led downward.

Yuri begun his decent down the stairs, he moved until he couldn't see anymore, he stopped putting his hand on the wall to keep his balance. Just when Yuri thought he lost all bit of light, the puzzle started to glow brightly giving him enough light to see where he was going. He moved down the stairs until he reached the bottom. At the bottom of the stars was a room that had a lot of rubble that looked like stone, not cement. He moved around until he saw a broken up stone, which had carvings on it that he could not make out since it was broken.

"I can't read it, its broken," said Yuri

'Don't look there, look over there to the right,' said the voice inside him

Doing as the voice commanded he looked and saw the top of one stone carving that had not been broken, it had a couple of cracks but it wasn't enough to worry about, Yuri looked at the carvings on the stone and saw 3 pictures of what looked like duel monsters.

"What are those? They look like duel monsters," said Yuri

'That's because they are, those are the three Egyptian god monsters,' said the voice inside him.

"Those are the Egyptian god monsters? Well what do I do now?

'Concentrate and ask for their help,' said the voice

Yuri closed his eyes and began to concentrate; the puzzle then glowed even more brightly than ever before. Yuri then felt like his spirit was being transported, even though his eyes were closed he could see that he was moving to another place. He kept on moving faster and faster until he stopped, and right in front of him he looked up upon Obelisk the Tormentor.

"Who are you?" asked Yuri.

"I'm the one known as Obelisk, you have come to me, what do you seek?

"I…seek a way to defeat the man known as Shrin."

"Shrin right now is in possession of all three of us, you seek a way to defeat a god. Now here's a riddle, how do you defeat a god?"

"I don't know."

"You call upon another god. If you wish to defeat Shrin, you must pass our tests and gain our power, but be warned, he summons one of us, and you cannot use the one he has summoned."

"I get it, if he was to call upon you Obelisk, I cannot call upon you because you are currently serving him."

"Indeed, now for your test, I want you to stop the damage of my ultimate attack, my Fist of Fate. If you can pass this test, you gain my power."

"But how can I? There is no way I can live if you hit me with your Fist of Fate."

"That's not my problem, you must figure out a way for yourself."

Obelisk began to charge up his attack. Yuri stopped and looked at the ground, if he can't stop the attack of a god, then he must figure out a way to out smart a god. Yuri then pulled the top card from his deck, knowing it would be the card that would save him.

Obelisk attack with all his power at Yuri, Yuri looked at the power that was coming at him, and he threw the card into his graveyard without even looking at it. Suddenly a wall of Kuriboh had appeared blocking all the damage that could have hit Yuri. Obelisk laughed at the Yuri's quickness to learn how to stop him.

"Very good, the pharaoh himself was dodging my attacks until he learned how to stop me. I give you my power."

Suddenly a blue light cam from Obelisk's finger and shot towards Yuri, Yuri put out his hand grabbed the light that was shot towards him and he held the Egyptian god card Obelisk the Tormentor

Yuri then was moving again, he moved faster and faster, he flew passed obelisk and moved towards a red light in the far distance, when he got to the light he was looking upon Slifer the Sky Dragon. His jaw dropped for a moment and then he managed to put it back up.

"You…must be, Slifer the Sky Dragon," said Yuri in shock.

"Indeed, so you come to me, and you seek my power correct?"

"Yeah, I need it to defeat a man named Shrin."

"I will give you my test, bring my attack down to zero and you will have my power."

"Bring on your test, I'm ready."

Suddenly the magic card infinite cards, was now in play, and Slifer had 5 cards in the hand of a dummy. Yuri saw this and drew 5 cards from his deck; he looked at them and thought of only one way, he had the magic card delinquent duo in his hand along with two magicians of faiths. Yuri knew what he had to do and he wasn't about to let anything stop him.

"I play one monster face down, and I play the magic card delinquent duo, which allows you to randomly discard one card to the graveyard and allow you to choose a card to discard to the graveyard, and that will end my turn."

"Not bad, but you will feel your life force being drained because of your act," said Slifer as he discarded two cards.

"I know…" said Yuri as he began to feel weak.

"My turn, now, and I will just end," said Slifer as his dummy drew a card

"I set one more monster face down, and I will set one card face down and I will end.

"I will draw."

"No you won't, I play drop off, which makes you throw the card you just drew into the graveyard."

"Hmm, not bad mortal, I will end."

"Now I draw, and I will flip up my f/d monster, magician of faith, as you know I get back one magic card, and I choose delinquent duo, I then will play it making you discard two more cards."

"Indeed, however your magician of faith is destroyed because of my ability to attack any new monster that you summon," said Slifer as he attacked and his dummy discarded two cards."

"Hold on, I'm not done yet, you now only have two card in your hand, so I flip up my other magician of faith, allowing me to get back delinquent duo and I play it again, your attack power is zero, I passed your test."

"Yes, but you had to give up 3000 of your life force for that move, and that makes you weaker, however, I'm not a god without sympathy, I will heal your life force back to normal."

"Thank you Slifer," said Yuri weakly

Slifer healed Yuri and shot a small blast of light towards him. Yuri caught this blast and held the second Egyptian God card, Slifer the Sky Dragon. Yuri knew who was next, and he knew it would be the ultimate test to receive the power of the most powerful Egyptian god card…The Winged Dragon of Ra.

Yuri moved quickly toward a yellow light, he knew that this was going to be the hardest test he would ever take in his life. He just had to remain strong and he knew that he could conquer anything. Yuri then looked upon The Winged Dragon of Ra and he knew that he should be scared.

"You wish for my power, correct?" said the Winged Dragon of Ra

"Indeed," said Yuri ready for anything.

"Here is your test…you just need to live."

"To live, what do you mean to live?

"You shall see," said The Winged Dragon of Ra as he transformed into Egyptian God Phoenix.

"I see…you will hit me with everything you got, and if I live I will receive your power. I must not fear. I will pass this test."

With those words Ra hit Yuri with all his power, Yuri screamed if pain as it hit him, he felt like his whole body was being destroyed. He screamed louder and louder as the flames of Ra hit him. Outside Tea heard a loud scream as though as someone's soul was being ripped to shreds.

"That's Yuri, hurry guys this way," said Tea as she ran towards the direction of the cry in pain.

They all ran and stopped in the middle of the rubble. They looked around and saw no one, until they heard the scream again, they found the small stairs that led down, luckily Joey brought a flashlight with him just incase. He turned it on as they hurried down the stair case and as they ran down they heard another horrible loud scream.

Ra then stopped, smoke appeared where was, Ra could not see Yuri but could hear his breathing, and as the smoke passed he saw Yuri barely standing in front of him. Ra was surprised at this sight as Yuri looked up at Ra with determination in his eyes to keep on going.

"I…have…passed….now….give…it…to me."

"Indeed," said Ra as he shot another blast at Yuri knocking Yuri down on the ground, but Yuri was able to catch what was given to him.

Yuri was then taken out of his vision, he was on his back starting at the ceiling, with the last bit of strength he had, he looked at the three cards that he now held in his hand and he put them in his deck, and then he passed out.


	8. Yuri's challenge ch8

"Oh no, Yuri!" said Tea as she ran to him

Tea held Yuri tightly as he laid there unconscious. She then noticed the fading light that was coming from the millennium puzzle that was around his neck in its complete form. She gasped as she saw this. Joey, Tristan and Mai then walked up and they all saw the puzzle around Yuri's neck.

"How is that possible? Both Tristan and I saw you take that thing apart, and only Yugi knows how to put it together," said Joey with shock.

"Apparently Yuri found where I hid it, and he completed it, guys look at him, I don't know what happened to him but he is in bad shape, we got to take him back," said Tea with tears in her eyes.

"What about the millennium puzzle, what are we going to do about it," said Tristan.

"Well we can always take it apart again," said Mai

"…my…puzzle…" said Yuri in his sleep.

"We will let Yuri have it until he wakes up, then we must explain to him that he cannot have it and we will have to take it apart again, right now…I feel that it's the only thing that's giving him comfort right now," said Tea.

They brought him back and took him to the hospital. Yuri was rushed in and taken to the doctor, the doctor put Yuri in the best care that they had, and they put an air mask on Yuri's face and other equipment on him that would save his life. Tea was next to Yuri crying her eyes out next to Yuri.

"Guys, I'm going to stay next to Yuri for a while," said Tea.

"I will stay with you Tea," said Mai.

"No Mai…I need to be alone."

"Ok, you heard her boys, lets go," said Mai as she pushed Joey and Tristan out.

"Hey Mai take it easy you don't have to push," said Joey

"Yeah, I'm with Joey on this one," said Tristan.

As they left, Tea took Yuri's hand. He was in bad shape, but it didn't look like he had a scratch on him, it just seemed that he was having trouble breathing. Tea looked at the millennium puzzle, still surprised at the fact that he completed it.

"Yuri…what were you thinking," said Tea as she slowly fell asleep next to Yuri.

Yuri remained in a coma for a couple of days, and while Yuri was in his coma, he was practicing with pharaoh at duel monsters. Even though Yuri at the right cards for the right strategies, he failed to know how to use and execute them properly, this is where the pharaoh helped Yuri, he taught Yuri everything he knew and told him all the stories about his adventures with Yugi.

"Thank you for teaching me Pharaoh," said Yuri inside his dream world that he created while in the coma.

"It's no problem, I hoped that I helped you, and remember that I will always help you when you need it," said the Pharaoh

"Pharaoh on thing, why do you think I was able to solve the millennium puzzle? I mean I thought it was you and Yugi's destiny to save the world, and you lost to Shrin and now I hold the millennium puzzle."

"It must be your destiny to bring the millennium puzzle back to Yugi."

"Maybe your right, but until then I must improve my dueling skills, there should be the usual duel of the day today, its where everyone gathers to the dueling arena to see people duel it out, it builds strength for the people who watch and for the people who play. I will go there however I know that everyone will try to stop me because of what happened. So I'm thinking about going in there undercover, and I want to test my dueling skills to the max by dueling three duelists against me. That will be the only way if I can test the power of my deck and the power of the Egyptian god cards."

"Good point Yuri, well its time for you to awake now, no one is currently watching you right now, so if you plan to leave you better go now."

"Right Pharaoh, but one more thing, will I ever see or talk to you again?"

"I will be the voice in your heart; as long as you listen I will guide you whenever you need guidance."

"Thank you Pharaoh."

"You're very welcome Yuri."

Yuri woke up, just as the pharaoh said, there was no one watching him. He quickly got up and saw that his pair of clean clothes was on the chair next to his bed, probably laid from the nurse who would change him every day until he would wake up. He quickly changed and put his shoes on, and then he slowly and casually walked out of the hospital area and found a black sweatshirt with a hood on the top of it.

"Hmm this will do nicely," said Yuri as he put the on the sweatshirt on along with putting the hood over his head.

Yuri also made it so that the hood would cover part of his eyes, so that some people would be able to see the upper part of his face if he were to walk with his head looking partially downward. He walked to the dueling arena and put in his request. The people who managed the dueling there loved the idea and put him up for the first match of the day.

"Just to let you know kid, it will be about three hours before your match will start," said the manager there.

"Don't worry I will be here, I will be prepping up until then."

"Just one thing, what three duelists would you like to face?"

"I would like to face Rex Raptor, Weevil Underwood, and Bakura."

"A great line up indeed, but how come you don't want to face the great Joey Wheeler or Pegasus along with Bakura?"

"Because, I want them to watch, I have a couple of surprises that I want them to see, oh can you do me favor?"

"Yes, what do you want?"

"Make sure Tea Garner, Serenity Wheeler, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Pegasus, Rebecca Hopkins, Duke, and Mai Valentine have front row seats, they always complain that they cannot see, and I want them to have a good show."

"No problem sir, I will inform them right away of there seats, and I know what seats are the best in the house, and I will make sure they have it."

"Thank you very much."

"Oh sir, one more thing, what is your name? I need it for the announcements."

"Just call me….the unknown duelist."

"Thank you very much sir."

Three hours had passed and the arena was filled with people. Like Yuri asked, everyone he knew was in front to witness the first three on one duel that has ever been thrown in the dueling arena. Everyone was excited, however Tea, even though she was excited, was sad that Yuri would be missing this first time event.

"And now, the moment you have all been waiting for, Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor and Bakura, V.S. The Unknown Duelist," cried the announcer.

The crowd gave a loud cheer as Bakura, Rex and Weevil entered the center of the arena. They all waved to their fans, all except Bakura who was waiting for his challenger to appear. Then on the other side of the arena came out a young man whose upper face was covered by a hood. Bakura could not see his challenger's face, which bugged him because he liked to see the look of terror in his opponent's eyes

"Since this was the challenger's idea, I give him the first move of the duel," cried the announcer.

"Don't mind if I do," said Yuri trying hard to cover his face.

"You're going down, you have no hope to beat all us," cried Rex.

"Yeah, you be squashed like a bug," said Weevil

"Even though I hate these two pipsqueaks, I'm inclined to agree with them," said Bakura.

"Enough talk, its my move, I draw," said Yuri looking at his hand "Hmm I will place two card face down, and summon Skilled Dark Magician 1900/1700, in attack mode, and that will end my turn.

"My move now," said weevil, "I will place one monster face down defense mode, and end my turn."

"I believe its my move now," said Bakura "I will place one card face down and summon Giant Orc 2200/0 in attack mode, but since no one can attack on the first round, I will end my turn.

"My turn now," said Rex "I will play the magic card Graceful Charity, I will discard Tyrant Dragon and Polymerization, I will then summon Twin Headed Behemoth 1500/1200 and play monster reborn to reborn Tyrant Dragon 2900/2500, however, I must tribute my Twin Headed Behemoth in order to special summon him from the graveyard. That will end my turn."

"I draw," said Yuri as he drew Obelisk the Tormentor, "I will play my face down card, Ultimate Offerings, I now will summon Reflect Bounder 1700/1000 in attack mode, and pay 500 life points to summon Magician of faith 300/200 in attack mode."

"Hold on, you have triggered my trap card, Destiny Board, so you only have five turns to defeat us, not like you can," said Bakura with a chuckle.

"I will play my other face down card, Pot of Greed," said Yuri as he drew two more cards. "Just the cards I needed, I play Change of Heart, on your monster, Weevil, and I also play Snatch Steal on your Tyrant Dragon, Rex, so now I'm in control of your monsters."

"Oh no, now he has five monsters on the field," said Weevil in fear.

"Indeed, however he only has two cards in his hand, and after this turn Weevil, you will get your monster back so stop whining," said Bakura.

"Now prepare, I pay 500 life points in order to sacrifice, Reflect Bounder, Magician of Faith, and Skilled Dark Magician, to summon, OBELISK THE TORMENTOR 4000/4000."

"What? Impossible," said Bakura

Suddenly the stadium began lit up in lights as everything started to turn the color blue, Yuri slammed the Egyptian god card down on the duel disk with all his might, and Obelisk the Tormentor came down to the field and appeared before them. Everyone was in shock to see that card being played.

"But that's not all, I now tribute Tyrant Dragon and the face down Man Eater Bug unto the power of Obelisk. Now Obelisk, Fist of Fate," cried Yuri

Obelisk took the monsters that were offered to him and started to charge up his attack, there was nothing that Weevil or Rex could do to stop it, and Bakura knew that he couldn't stop it either. Obelisk attack causing a big stream of power hit all three of the duelists. Weevil was the first to fly back from the sheer force, followed by Rex. Bakura was using all his strength to resist the force that was being blown at him.

"No, I won't be defeated like this," said Bakura as he was flown back and hit the wall that was behind him.

"It looks like you just were," said Yuri as he walked out of the arena


	9. Yuri meets a new friend ch9

The people stared at this hidden faced boy who just taken out three of some of the best duelists out in just two turns. Tea couldn't move at first as she saw this person starting to leave the stadium. Once regaining herself, Tea jumped down into the arena and pulled out her duel disk.

"Stop right there. Identify yourself, if you don't I will assume that your Shrin and I will have my guards here within thirty seconds," said Tea as she put her deck in the duel disk.

"Do you wish to challenge me?" said Yuri with a grin.

'That voice….it seems familiar…' thought Tea.

"Are you or aren't you going to challenge me?"

"Identify yourself first."

"Sorry, but I can't do that. Good bye," said Yuri as he started to run.

"Hey come back here," said Tea as she started to run after him.

Yuri ran into the hallway and took a left. Yuri couldn't let his identity be exposed for the fact that if anyone knew he had the Egyptian god cards it would cause a lot of gossip which could reach to outside spies of Shrin and they would reveal his secret weapons against Shrin. Yuri ran to the end of the hall and turned right to find a group of guards waiting for him.

"Hold it right there," shouted a guard.

"Shit," said Yuri as he started to run in the opposite direction.

Yuri ran as fast as he could back and as he started to run at his maximum speed, his shoulder was grabbed by Tea who caught up with him, do to the fact that he had to stop and turn around because of the guards.

"Stop right there mister," said Tea as she pulled hard on Yuri's sweat shirt.

Yuri was pulled back but he didn't loose his balance, he was in trouble and he knew it. He was going to get caught and exposed, he couldn't let that happen. Yuri then got an idea, he quickly stopped and put his foot in front of Tea's leg, causing her to trip on the floor and loose her grip on him.

Yuri ran away and headed outside the stadium, he quickly hid behind and dumpster and took of his hooded sweat shirt. He then pretended to be weaker than he really was by putting his hand on the side of the dumpster. Tea then ran up and saw Yuri.

"Yuri? What are you doing here?" asked Tea.

"I…heard…that…there was…a three on one…duel…I wanted to see it," said Yuri weakly.

"Yuri…did the doctor release you?"

"No."

"Yuri, you should return to the hospital and get some sleep, believe me I'm glad that your out of your coma, however you shouldn't push yourself."

"Yes Aunt Tea."

"I want you to go back now, and have you seen anything suspicious?"

"Yeah, I saw this boy run by with a grin on his face, I didn't know where he was going but it looked like he was in a hurry."

"Which way did he go?"

"He went that way," said Yuri pointing to the west.

"Thanks Yuri, get some rest," said Tea as she ran away.

Yuri gave happy grin seeing Tea run away. He walked back to the hospital with a smile on his face he went back to the hospital room that he was assigned to find that a girl was put in the bed reading a book.

"Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting you, I must have the wrong room," said Yuri as he started to leave.

"Are you Yuri?" asked the girl.

"Uh, yeah I am, but how do you know my name?"

"The nurse is worried about you, you left without saying anything, we switched rooms, they were going to move you to my old room, but when they didn't find you they got all worried. I think they are still looking for you."

"Well, where is your old room?"

"It's the one right before this one; by the way, my name is Terra."

"Well, I'm sorry for interrupting your reading, I will leave now."

"It's alright, I just finished the chapter and it's a good place to stop for now, I haven't talked to anyone in a while, and I could really use the company."

"Alright," said Yuri as he sat down next to the bed.

"So, why did you sneak out?"

"I had to take care of some things, plus I knew they wouldn't let me go since I just woke up out of my coma."

"What happened to make you go into a coma?"

"I don't know…"said Yuri lying.

"Hmm well you must have partial amnesia I'm sure you will remember sooner or later.

"What about you? Why are you in the hospital?"

"I was saved from the service not too long ago…I have hid from Shrin and his minions for ten years…my family…wasn't so lucky," said Terra as she started to cry.

"I'm sorry, it seems like you need a friend more than ever. I will be here if you need anything," said Yuri as he comforted her with a hug.

"Thank you."

'What am I doing?' thought Yuri, 'I never held a woman in my life, why did I get the urge to hug her? And why don't I want to let go?'

"Yuri, you're the first friend that I have had in ten years. I'm sorry for crying like this, its just…I have been on my own for ten long years, always hiding, always hungry, always having to scourge for food, and always alone. When you said that you would be here for me, I didn't think that there were any good people left."

"Its must be a hell up above, I was taken in shortly after this resistance was formed, and I have been trained as a duelist, well we will be good friends, you can count on that."

"Thank you."

"Well, well, well Mr. Sleeping beauty has woken up and decided to disappear for a couple of hours," said the nurse who just walked in.

"Uh, hi nurse Lilly, it's good to see you again," said Yuri with a smile.

"Don't give me that, come on boy you're going back to your room."

"But I'm in my room."

"Not anymore, your room is over here, next to my office where I can keep on an eye on you."

"It's next to your office? But Terra said that it's right next to this room."

"Not since your disappearing act, I want you right where I can see you, now come on," said Nurse Lilly as she pulled Yuri's ear.

"I guess this is good bye Yuri," laughed Terra.

"Yeah, come on lover boy," said Nurse Lilly.

Yuri was taken to his room, which was next to the office down the hall from Terra's room. Yuri was happy that he made a new friend, there were hardly any kids his age and most people were adults who were duelists as teenagers training over the years to try to defeat Shrin, and the rest were old people who didn't know how to duel and liked to tell stories of the old days.

Yuri sat on the bed in the new room that he was given. He finally lied down and stared up at the ceiling. He took out his deck and took out the three Egyptian god cards and stared at them for a while. He wondered about a lot of things, mainly how he was going to defeat Shrin. Even though Tea was a great leader, she lacked the time when to attack. Yuri could always see why she was hesitant to attack Shrin, she had lost Yugi and she didn't want to loose anyone else.

Yuri finally put the god cards back into his deck, and closed his eyes. He was tired from that three way duel that he just won and almost getting caught by Tea didn't help him much. But to him he met a friend, someone that was his age, which was a rarity. He finally drifted off to sleep and began to dream.

"Yuri…Yuri…wake up, Yuri," said a voice.

Yuri opened his eyes to see Terra's face looking down on him; he then felt her hand petting his hair and forehead. She was smiling. Yuri smiled looking at her blue eyes and light brown hair. Her face was light and very beautiful. Yuri began to sit up but she stopped him.

"Just relax, you don't have to sit up right away, I can see that you're still tired."

"Ok, but what are you doing here?"

"I was bored reading, so I decided to come and see you, it was pretty easy to sneak pass the nurse's office."

"Yeah, I can agree with you there."

"You know, I'm glad that we met," said Terra as she hugged Yuri.

The door then opened. Tea, Tristan, Joey and Mai walked in. Joey seeing a girl over Yuri made him give a wild grin. Tea was kind of confused at first but then she started to smile. Tristan gave a loud laugh causing Terra to sit up quickly and look at the door. Yuri sat up and looked at the people who just came in.

"Uh…hi guys," said Yuri with a nervous voice.

"Well what do we have here? It looks like Yuri has himself a sweetie pie," laughed Joey.

"That's not it Joey, she is a friend, she wanted to see me because….well why did you want to see me Terra?"

"Well, I thought since you gave me a visit, I should give you a visit too. It's only fair right."

"Yeah, she came by to give me a friendly visit," said Yuri as his cheeks turn red.

"Since when friendly visits involved a hug like that, she was practically laying on top of you," said Joey with a laugh.

"So, who is your friend Yuri? Didn't I teach you manners on introducing people?" said Tea.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Terra this is my Aunt Tea, the one with the blond 80's hair cut is Joey, the guy next to him is Joey, and the long blond haired one is Mai, Guys this is Terra."

"Well, the doctor told me that you seem to be in great shape, we are here to take you out of here, and I'm sure you want to get out of here too," said Tea.

"What are you talking about Tea, he had a girl right on top of him, I think he wants to stay," said Tristan.

"Tristan get your mind out of the gutter and back on track you pompous dope," said Mai hitting the back of his head.

Everyone laughed at Tristan getting told by Mai, and Tea noticed once again the thing around Yuri's neck; the Millennium Puzzle. Tea quickly frowned at what she was going to do. She had to take back the puzzle and dismantle it again, or else people like Bakura could get it and use it for who knows what.

"Yuri…I have to take back what you have around your neck," said Tea.

"You mean my puzzle?"

"That is not your puzzle, it belongs to…"

"Yugi, I know…I know everything, even though you never told me how Yugi was sent to the shadow realm…I know because he told me," said Yuri holding the puzzle.

"Then Yuri, you know why I must take it."

"No, I promised the pharaoh that I would help him get Yugi back, and I will. I'm going to defeat Shrin and restore all that we once knew," said Yuri with confidence in his eyes.

"Yuri, I know your intensions are good, however your forgetting one little thing, Shrin has all three of the Egyptian god cards, there is no way you can hope to defeat him," said Joey.

"That's where your wrong…I will defeat him."

Joey saw Yuri's eyes filled with strength and determination. Joey then thought for a moment and got an idea. Joey pulled Mai and Tea aside and whispered to them what his plan was, Tea seemed reluctant at first, but them Joey assured her that they will be with Yuri and she finally agreed.

"Here's what were going to do Yuri. You look so determined to defeat Shrin that were going to give you a chance, apparently there is a rumor that the person who summoned Obelisk the Tormentor is Shrin, we couldn't find him when we tried to search for him in the city, so that means he must be at his castle planning for an attack. We got to strike before he does, so Mai, Tea and I are going to duel with you on a two on two duel, if you and your partner defeat your opponents team, we will go onto the attack tomorrow, but if you don't then we will train you until you can," said Joey

"But you claim we don't have much time, how do you plan on training him if Shrin already attacks?" asked Terra.

"Uh…I haven't thought about that," said Joey scratching his head.

"Then it will be like this, ready or not, were attacking tomorrow," said Yuri.

"Then let our practice duel get underway," said Mai.

"I'm ready, however, I have one request," said Yuri

"What is it?" asked Tea.

"It's going to be you three V.S. me," said Yuri.

"If you say so kid," said Mai


	10. another three on one ch10

The four duelists went to the middle of the arena. Terra sat back and began to watch. Yuri looked at Terra seeing that he had to impress her some how. Then he looked at his deck and realized that he still had all three Egyptian god cards in his deck. He couldn't use them; he had to figure out a way to defeat them without them, if he could not, then he wouldn't be a worthy enough duelist to face Shrin.

"How about we start things off," said Tea.

"Alright, it looks like the order will be Tea, Mai, and Joey, and then followed by Yuri," said Tristan

"I draw," said Tea pulling a card. "First I will summon Dark Elf 2000/800 in attack mode. I then will set two cards face down and end my turn.

"My turn," said Mai, "I summon Harpy Lady 1300/1400 in attack mode, then I play Elegant Egotist, tributing my Harpy Lady to summon the Harpy Lady Sisters 1950/2100 in attack mode, I will then set two cards face down and end my turn.

"Ok, its go time," said Joey as he drew his card. "I summon Baby Dragon in attack mode 1200/700. I then will place one card face down and end my turn."

"My move," said Yuri "Hmm, well first I will play a magic card call Heavy Storm, this destroys all magic and trap cards that are on the field."

"Hold on, I will chain with my Scape Goat magic card, since it's a quick play I get my goats on the field before your effect can carry out," said Joey.

"Yeah, but as for Mai and Tea, there cards are destroyed," said Yuri with a grin.

"You destroyed my Mirror Wall, and Dust Tornado," said Mai angrily.

"The cards you destroyed were, Mirror Force and Call of the haunted," said Tea.

"Well since I got those things cleared up, my next card will be Dark Hole, this destroys all monsters on the field," said Yuri with a grin.

"You did what?" asked Joey

"That jerk, he destroyed all our face down cards as well as all of our monsters all in one turn," said Mai.

"It looks like he has been training," replied Tea to Mai's comment.

"I now will summon Skilled Dark Magician 1900/1700, in attack mode. I then will play three cards face down and end my turn."

"Yuri, I'm glad to see you have taken interests into your training, but I don't think you can defeat the combined power of three duelists," said Tea.

"If you have forgotten, Shrin defeated Yugi, and there were people who had the potential of defeating him, such as Dartz's, Kaiba, Marik, even a man named Raphael defeated Yugi, if I can't prove myself by taking down three duelists at once then I won't have any hope to defeat Shrin," said Yuri loudly.

'Even with all three Egyptian God cards,' thought Yuri to himself

"So now I activate my face down cards, Solemn Wishes, and Wall of Revealing Light," shouted Yuri.

"What do those cards do again?" asked Tristan.

"For your information Tristan, Solemn Wishes will let him gain 500 life points for every card or cards he draws, and Wall of Revealing Light prevents lets him pay a certain amount of life points multiple of 1000, and monsters of the amount he pays or lower can't attack him," explained Joey.

"Just like you said Joey and I will play 3000 of my life points, so monsters of 3000 or lower cannot attack me."

"Pretty good, but I will set one monster face down in defense, and I play the magic card, pot of greed."

"Tea, you activated my third trap card, Appropriate, since you draw outside of your draw phase, I get to draw 2 cards from my deck, and so I gain 500 life points since I drew 2 cards at the same time."

"Not bad Yuri, you have surpassed my expectations," said Tea. "But it's still my turn, and I will set 2 cards face down and I will end my turn."

"You may have surpassed Tea's expectations, but not mine kid, so I draw," said Mai. "I will play Monster Reborn, to reborn my Harpy Lady Sisters 1950/2100, and then I play Rising Air Current which increases the attack of all wind monsters by 500 and decreases their defense by 400." Harpies 2450/1700

"A good effort Mai, however with my Wall of Revealing Light on the field, you cannot attack me," grinned Yuri.

"It's my turn now," said Joey as he drew. "I will summon Gearfried the Iron Knight 1800/1600, I then will play two cards face down, and I will end my turn."

"It's my turn once again," said Yuri with a smile. "I draw, and since I drew I gain another 500 life points, I'm now at 2000 life points, and last time I checked no one has lost any life points besides me, so you all have 4000 life points."

"Thank you Mr. Obvious," said Mai.

"I'm just letting our viewers know what the current status is, not to mention our newest viewer since you ended your turn Mai," said Yuri as he grinned.

"Newest viewer?" asked Mai

"Yeah Mai, he has been sitting on that wall watching the duel since your last move," said Yuri pointing behind her.

The three teammate duelists turned around and looked at the top of the wall where Yuri was pointing at, only to see Bakura sitting and watching them. Bakura grinned as jumped down. He walked slowly towards the benches where Terra was watching. Bakura was grinning only because of one reason, and this time he wouldn't fail.

"Bakura, it's good to see you, I want you to see my victory over these three," said Yuri.

"Yuri, I have got to admit you have spunk, but you're insane to think you can defeat three duelists at once."

"Yeah, I must be as insane as that one duelist who nuked you, Weevil, and Rex at once with Obelisk the Tormentor."

"Watch you're tongue boy," growled Bakura.

"Just sit back and watch the show Bakura, and besides, I have to impress the lady behind you."

"Stop talking and go," said Joey loosing patience.

"Fine, I will play pot of greed, which allows me to draw two more cards and gain 500 more life points. I now will use the effect of Skilled Dark Magician, by tributing him I can summon my Dark Magician from my hand, deck or graveyard, I choose to summon him from my deck."

Yuri's dark magician faded and in its placed appeared the Dark Magician. Terra watched in amazement since this was the first duel she has ever witnessed. Terra smiled with delight as she watched Yuri play. For her it was like watching a favorite T.V. show, and getting tuned into it, she couldn't move her eyes away from the dueling field.

"The next card I play is Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw 3 cards and gain another 500 life points, but I have to discard two of the cards in my hand," said Yuri as he looked at the three cards he drew.

'Oh no,' thought Yuri. 'I forgot to take out my three Egyptian God cards; I just drew Slifer the Sky Dragon. I could discard him; however, if I do I would reveal him, because I have to announce the cards that I have to discard. It looks I have no choice but to choose two other cards besides Slifer, and having Slifer in my hand is useless since I don't want to reveal the God cards that I have. Lets see…I will choose these two.'

"The cards I choose to discard are Mirage Dragon and Spear Dragon, I now will play one card face down, and I will attack with my Dark Magician, at Mai's Harpy Lady Sister's, this should cause 50 points of damage to you."

"Not so fast Yuri, you forgot about my face down cards and it will cost you," said Joey.

"Shit," said Yuri.

"I activate Skull Dice, the higher the number the lower your Dark Magician will reduce by."

Joey's Skull Dice card appeared throwing its red dice, it rolled on the ground and slowly but finally the dice stopped revealing the number 6. Joey jumped and smiled greatly as he laughed. Yuri just grinned watching Joey's excitement.

"Alright, that will reduce your Dark Magician by 600 points. Take that sucker."

Dark magician moved and destroyed Mai's Harpy Lady Sisters, causing 150 points of damage to Mai's life points. This shocked Joey, Mai, and Tea, but it did not surprise Bakura in the least. Mai's monster disappeared from the field and into the graveyard.

"Hey, I don't get it, your monster should have been destroyed," said Joey.

"It would of if I didn't know how you play Joey, I had a feeling about your face down cards, I knew one of them was Skull Dice, you usually set Graceful Dice or Skull Dice, but you rarely set both, I had to take my chances knowing that it might be both, but highly doubtful. That's why I set my face down card, Rush Recklessly, this boosts my Dark Magician by 700 points for one turn, making him regain the power that your trap card took from him, plus an additional 100 points."

"I must admit, you have surpassed my expectations," said Joey.

"Joey, its easy to pass your expectations," said Bakura.

"Ah, shut up Bakura,"

"Sure, when you get some skill."

"I have more skill then in my pinky than in your butt."

"If you two are done arguing, I will set one card face down and I will end my turn," said Yuri.

"Well first things first, I will draw," said Tea "I now will flip up my Magician of Faith 300/400, as you know this lets me get back a magic card, and I choose the magic card Pot of Greed, in which I will play it."

"Don't forget about my trap card Appropriate, I get to draw two cards as well, and it increases my life points by another 500," said Yuri as he drew

Tea drew her two new cards, she had mostly high level monsters in her hand and only one monster to sacrifice with, and luckily she had a monster that would rival with Yuri's Dark Magician, but could not stop it. Tea then looked at her hand carefully to consider her options on stopping Yuri. Unlike she had ever seen Yuri before, he had a serious advantage, in which she knew he had one flaw, as long as she could keep drawling outside of her draw phase Yuri would have to draw two cards, and if her luck could hold, hopefully Yuri would run out of cards in his deck, causing him to automatically loose the duel.

"Well Yuri, I will sacrifice my Magician of Faith to summon Dark Magician Girl 2000/1700. She may not be strong enough now to stop your monster, but I have a feeling she will be by the time Joey ends his turn. So I will set this card face down and end," said Tea.

"Now it's my turn," said Mai as she drew.

Mai was in a tough spot, she only had one card in her hand, the card she just drew, and she had nothing on her side of the field. Yuri had surpassed her expectations. The last time she had dueled Yuri, she stomped him in the ground. Now he has more of an advantage Joey, Tea and herself, put together for the moment. The monster card that she drew wouldn't stand one moment against the Dark Magician.

"I will set a monster face down in defense and end my turn," said Mai.

"Yuri, you're going down because now it's my turn," said Joey as he drew.

Joey looked at his hand, and what he had on the field, because he had used his Skull Dice last turn he only had one face down trap card and Gearfried the Iron Knight on the field, so far it wasn't looking good, Joey then looked at the card he just drew and smiled with delight, but at the same time it wouldn't stand up against the Dark Magician.

"Ok, Yuri here's my move, I play my face down trap card Disturbance Strategy, this forces you to put your hand back in your deck and shuffle your deck, and it forces you to draw the same amount of cards that you had in your hand," grinned Joey.

Yuri paused for a moment as if stunned, but this stunning reaction only last for a second when Yuri started to laugh. Joey didn't knew it but he just did what he wanted Joey to do, putting his hand back into the deck meant Slifer also went back to the deck, which took away his fear of someone seeing that card in his hand.

"What's so funny?" asked Joey.

"Joey, not only because of your effect causing me to draw from my deck gives my 500 more life points, but it also gives me a new hand, which I wanted, so you helped me out Joey, thanks for your help," said Yuri as he put his hand in his deck and shuffled and redrew.

"Well you think that's funny, then check this out, I sacrifice Gearfried the Iron Knight to summon Jinzo 2400/1500, which means your Wall of Revealing Light is not going to protect you anymore, but I will also play the magic card Graceful Dice, the higher the number the more increase of attack points my Jinzo gets, and all I need is a two or higher to defeat your Dark Magician without sacrificing my Jinzo."

Graceful Dice appeared and threw the dice which landed on a 6, Jinzo gained 600 attack points making it 3000 points, Joey smiled with delight at his powered up monster…until it was taken by a picture of coffin with candles on it forcing Jinzo into the coffin and the coffin disappeared under ground.

"Hey, what happened to my Jinzo?"

"I activated my face down card Offerings to the Doomed, it destroys one monster on the field, but I have to skip my next draw phase.

"I guess I will set this card face down, and end my turn," said Joey.

"I can't draw this turn, but I will play this, polymerization, which fuses my Dark Magician, and my Buster Blader that's in my hand to summon Dark Paladin 2900/2400, however he gains 1500 attack points since there are currently a total of three dragons in the graveyard, one in Joey's and two in mine, making him 4400/2400. I then will then set 1 card face down and end my turn."

"I draw," said Tea. "I play Swords of Revealing Light; this will stop any attacks that you plan to make for three turns, in which I will end my turn."

"That's all? I expected more from you Tea," said Yuri.

"I draw…I play Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw three and discard two…I discard Harpies Pet Dragon and Amazon Archer. I then will flip up my Luster Dragon 1900/1600, since it's a wind dragon he gains 500 attack points, I now will equip him with the Axe of Despair which boosts him by another thousand, making him a total of 3400/1200, however, even though he is strong enough to go past your wall, he is nothing against your paladin, so I will end my turn. Joey, I'm counting on you."

"Well during your turn you activated a couple of things. One my trap card Appropriate, so I draw two cards. Two you boosted Dark Paladin's attack by 1000 by playing two dragons, making him 5400/2400, and three, I gain 500 life points from drawing the two cards, making my current life points now 4500."

"It's my turn once again," said Joey as he drew. "I will play the magic card Pot of Greed, after drawling my two cards, I play Monster Reborn, I bring back my Jinzo, but I will tribute him to summon Great Maju Garzett, his attack depends on double the original attack of the tribute monster I used to summon him, so his attack is 4800, but now I play the Axe of Despair which boosts my monster by 1000 attack points making him 5800 attack points, 400 points stronger then your paladin."

"I will just draw the two cards from my trap and gain another 500 life points, so now I'm at 5000 life points."

"Not for long your not, Great Maju Garzett attack his Dark Paladin," said Joey.

"I don't think so Joey, because you activated my trap, DNA Surgery, this trap allows me to change any face up monster on the field, to they type of monster I want it to be, and I choose Dragon, so that means my Dark Paladin gains an additional 1000 attack points making him now 6400 attack points, enough to destroy your monster and cause 600 points of damage to your life points."

"Just great, well I'm not going to have no monsters on the field, so I activate my face down trap card, Call of the Haunted, which allows me to get back Gearfried the Iron Knight, in attack mode, and that will end my turn."

"I draw, which makes my life points now at 5500, but this duel is now over, because I play Mystical Space Typhoon, this destroys your Swords of Revealing Light Tea, and my Dark Paladin is still at 6400 attack thanks to Joey summon another monster to his side of the field. But I now I will summon my second Mirage Dragon in attack mode 1600/600, this will boost my dark paladin to 6900 attack, I then will play the magic card Diffusion Wave Motion, this will allow my Dark paladin to attack all your monsters at once, however before doing that, I will play Mage Power, which will boost my Dark Paladin by another 2500 points, making him 9400 attack.

"9400 attack, that's insane," said Tea.

"And I don't think we have anything to stop it," said Joey.

Dark Paladin raised his lance into the air as power beams emitted from it, and then with all of its force, Dark Paladin struck the ground causing a burst of light to hit all three of the duelists, Tea fell back as well as Joey and Mai. They were all defeated at the same time by Yuri. Yuri then fell to his knees exhausted.

"Yay, Yuri, I knew you could do it," said Terra running to Yuri and hugging him.

"I couldn't of done it without Joey though, he kept on helping me," said Yuri with a smile.

"Whose side were you on Wheeler?" laughed Bakura.

"Whose side did you think?" said Joey standing up.

"Hey, it was a good game, it looks like our little Yuri isn't so little anymore," said Tea.

"What you forget that it's not fully a game when it comes to the battle with Shrin so don't let this victory go to your head," said Mai.

"I don't think I would have anyone else…besides Yugi hold that thing around your neck," said Bakura pointing to the Millennium Puzzle.

"Bakura, you better not get any funny ideas," said Tea stepping between Yuri and Bakura.

"Look, I had faced Shrin before and nearly died coming back with my head on my shoulders, his shadow games are not like any of which you know, he doesn't make your body simply disappear when you loose life points or make you feel the pain of your monsters, his shadow games are literally bloody. Even though I want the Millennium Puzzle, I have more concerned things on my mind right now, such as what are the plans for attacking Shrin?"

"I guessed you changed a little Bakura, but I still don't trust you when it comes to the Millennium Puzzle, don't worry will well attack at Dawn, right now I think we all deserve a good nights rest," said Tea.

So they all went to there dorms, except for Terra who still had to sleep in the hospital until the doctor could give her a dorm room to sleep in. So everyone slept, including Bakura who for once in his life had no intentions of stealing the Millennium Puzzle. This was there last night, there last night to dream; there last night to rest before the attack, only destiny would guide them for what was to come the morning after.


	11. Terra's rescue ch11

"Yuri, Yuri wake up, Yuri wake up."

Yuri woke up to Tea shaking him, Yuri looked and saw the look of fear in her eyes, which was not something he was used to seeing. Yuri sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He was trying to fully wake himself to understand what Tea was saying, after a minute he could understand her.

"So that's why we must go now," said Tea.

"Wait, I didn't fully understand you, tell me again."

"The hospital is on fire, Shrin has attacked us before my expectations, Joey and Tristan are trying to take care of the fire, while Bakura and Mai are dealing with Shrin's duelists, and we got to get out of here now to protect the Millennium Puzzle."

"What? But that's impossible, he shouldn't know where we are," said Yuri quickly getting out of bed to find his clothes and shoes.

"Yeah it is, don't you remember Yuri, he came here and faced three duelists at once, and he defeated all three at once with Obelisk the Tormentor."

"But that wasn't him," said Yuri as he fully got into his pants, shirt and shoes.

"What do you mean it wasn't him?"

"I uh…."

"Yuri, you know something, you must tell me."

"I can't….for my reasons," said Yuri as he put on his duel disk.

"Yuri if you know something you must tell me now, that way I can know what to do, I mean everything is crazy right now with the hospital being on fire, Mai and Bakura stretching their necks out for us to escape and now you not tell me something that is important."

"Wait, you said the hospital is on fire?"

"Yeah, it's blazing, that was the first thing they attacked."

"Oh no, Terra is in the hospital, remember? I got to go save her," said Yuri as he ran out the door.

"Yuri, you can't, let Tristan and Joey, take care of it," said Tea running after him.

"No way, those two couldn't take care of Yugi, how could I let them take care of Terra, I have to save her, its got to be me."

Yuri ran out of the dorms he ran to the hospital which was about a quarter mile from the dorms. He ran with all his might and Tea was right behind him. Yuri never had a friend that was his age, this was his first and only friend that he had, that he liked, that he wanted to protect. Yuri wasn't about to let anything happen to Terra.

Yuri reached the burning hospital; there were a bunch of people with hoses trying to put the fire out with their underground water supply that they got from the water pipes of the city. Yuri ran to Joey and Tristan, both of them being the closest to the fire trying to spray it down.

"Joey, Tristan, where is Terra?" asked Yuri as he began to catch his breath.

"Don't know man, I haven't seen her since this whole thing started, but I'm not about ready to send in any men to find survivors, you will just have to go with Tea and hope she is alright," said Joey.

"Yuri, please come with me, we have very little time," said Tea.

"Not until Terra is safe," said Yuri as he ran towards the blazing building.

"Yuri, come back here," said Tea.

"Yuri," said both Joey and Tristan

Yuri ran in, it was a blazing inferno, the heat was unbearable, but he had to take it, he had to save Terra. Yuri looked around putting his mouth and nose under his shirt so he wouldn't breathe in the smoke too bad. The smoke was thick which made it hard for Yuri to see, he looked around to see that the elevator doors were burning, which told him the only way he could go to the rooms on the third floor was to take the stairs.

Yuri rushed towards the stars trying to put his head low so he could breathe better, he looked seeing that the wooden steps were burning and would probably give under his weight, however he could also see some steps that looked strong enough to take his weight. Yuri putting his hand on parts of the wall where there were no flames so he could keep his balance, progressed to move up the stairs by hoping from step to step. He moved fast as he could, it was getting harder for him to breathe with each passing second since he was going up where the smoke was.

Yuri made it to the second floor and fell down to the floor so he could breathe, standing wasn't possible because of the smoke, but he couldn't give up, he had to progress. Yuri moved again to the second flight of stairs, he jumped to each step trying to move as swift as he could, until he hit a step that couldn't support his weight, causing Yuri to fall and badly cut his left leg.

"Damn it," said Yuri as he pulled his leg out.

Yuri couldn't move; he started to see that his leg was badly injured and that it was gushing out quarts of his blood. Yuri's vision started to get blurry, but Yuri shook his head to try to regain his sight back. He may have been hurt but he wasn't going to stop not until Terra was safe. Yuri progressed further until he reached the third floor.

Walking was now impossible for Yuri; he couldn't feel his left leg anymore. Yuri began to hobble until he fell down, he couldn't move for a moment, he finally started to crawl using all his strength. He made his way down until he reached Terra's room which was the last room on the right of the hall.

Yuri used all his strength to push the door open since there was fallen rubble in front of it. After pushing it three times with all his might he got the door open enough to where he could squeeze his body through. Yuri then looked at Terra who was on the floor covered by rubble which fell on top of her.

"Terra….are you alright?" said Yuri seeing that she was conscious but coughing from the smoke.

"I'm ok, I'm just stuck, and I can't move it."

Yuri crawled fully into the room and began to move part of the rubble away. There was a support beam for the roof on her that was the problem with moving, it weight a ton to Yuri in his weaken state. Yuri began to use his arms to move it, but it wouldn't work, he tried to lift it with his arms but it wouldn't work, finally Yuri got an idea that would work, but would cause him much pain in his leg.

Yuri positioned his shoulder under the beam and put his right up so it was where he was kneeling on his left leg. Yuri then started to moan in pain for a moment, but quickly held it in so that Terra wouldn't hear; he stood up on his right leg and used his left wounded leg to support himself, which his leg was almost completely numb and dead. Yuri's idea worked as he threw off the beam and Terra was now free.

"Thanks Yuri," said Terra as kneeled down beside him.

"Not…uh…a…problem," said Yuri as he held his leg.

"Yuri…you leg," exclaimed Terra as she saw how badly injured he was.

"I'm fine….we can worry about it, when we get out of here."

"This place is blazing, we can't get out of here by means of the elevator, and we could really injure ourselves if we use the stairs, you hurt yourself badly as it is."

Yuri's vision began to get blurry, and then it started to get dark. Yuri shook his head trying not to slip away into unconsciousness; he couldn't go yet, not until Terra was safe. Yuri tried to stand but couldn't, his leg gave away, he couldn't use it anymore.

"Yuri, let me help you, we got to work together to get out of here, and the question is how?"

Yuri looked around the room, the room wasn't that much of an inferno like it was in the hall, but the floor was starting to get very hot which told him that the flames were eating through the floor. Yuri then looked at the window. The window wasn't covered by flames and it was made of plastic.

"The window….if we can some how knock it open, we could call for help," said Yuri as he started to cough.

"But what can we use?"

"Try to find something, your in better condition to walk that I can right now, find something and I will wait here for you."

"Ok, I will be back in five minutes, you better not go to sleep on me," said Terra with a worried look.

"I will do my best," said Yuri with a smile.

Terra left the room. Yuri tried to fight off sleep, his eyes would get heavier and heavier by the minute, and his vision would get really blurry and dark. It was taking all of Yuri's strength just to stay awake. Five minutes have passed and Terra didn't show up yet, Yuri couldn't hold out for much longer, his will to save her had passed when she started to save him, finally Yuri couldn't take anymore and his eyes closed.

"No you don't," said Terra as she slapped Yuri to bring some senses to him.

Yuri opened his eyes, he didn't fall asleep but he was about to, with Terra hitting him it brought some of his senses to stay awake back. He looked at her and saw her smile when she saw his eyes. He stared at her in a daze for a moment, he could hardly think and he could hardly breathe.

"Will this do?" said Terra showing him a fire axe

"Yeah I think it will, use it on the window."

Terra began hacking the window causing only little scratches into the thick plastic, she hacked over and over again, with all of her strength after each swing. Finally she fell down out of exhaustion. She could swing anymore, the smoke was getting to her, and she couldn't breathe.

"I can't go on anymore," said Terra trying to breathe.

Yuri looked at his Millennium Puzzle and thought for a couple of moments, and then he remembered all those stories the Pharaoh told him about with those shadow games that he had. Yuri thought about what Pegasus telling him that the millennium items can release the power of the shadow realm. Did that mean he could do it too?

"I got an idea," said Yuri "But I don't know if it will work."

"Just do what you need to do to get us out of here."

Yuri drew the top card from his deck, he drew the Skilled Dark Magician, maybe it had the power to break the window, it was his only option and his only hope, Yuri concentrated upon his Millennium Puzzle. When doing this the Millennium Puzzle started to glow. Yuri waited for the right moment, the moment that would tell him to summon his monster.

"Now," shouted Yuri "I summon the Skilled Dark Magician"

Skilled Dark Magician appeared as Yuri held up his card. Terra looked at the monster in shock, since Yuri didn't turn only his duel disk to produce the holographic image. The monster then stood in the middle of the room in front of the door.

"Skilled Dark Magician, attack the window," said Yuri weakly.

Skilled Dark Magician raised its staff and shot a black energy at the window which caused the window to fly off and fall to the ground below. This caused the people down below to start to maintain a distance from the building, for fear it might blow up. Skilled Dark Magician then disappeared seeing that its purpose was completed.

"What did you do?" asked Terra in shock.

"Forget that, call for help," said Yuri.

Tea looked out the window to see a crowd of the people distancing themselves from the building; she looked around to see if there was anyone closer than the crowed that was getting further away by the second. She saw three people in front of the building, two in which were using fire hoses to try to put the fire out.

'I know those three, those are Yuri's friends, Tristan, Joey and Tea' thought Terra.

"How does it look" asked Yuri

"Your friends are right in front of the building, I think I can get their attention."

"Then do it, its getting harder to stay awake."

"Hey, you down there," shouted Terra, "Hey, up here, look up here."

With all of the yelling Terra did, she got Tea's attention. Tea looked up and saw Terra waving her arms like mad. Tea then kicked Joey in the butt and pointed up at Terra. Tristan and Joey stopped their hoses for a moment to see what was going on.

"Guys, up there its Terra," said Tea.

"Terra, do you know where Yuri is?" asked Joey.

"Yeah, he's in here with me, he's hurt pretty bad we need help."

"There is no way we can send in a team with the fire as it is now," said Tristan.

"What are you saying are you just going to leave them there?" said Tea.

"No, I got an idea, Tea run back to the dorms and grab those really big queen size blankets, I'm going to have them jump down to us and we are going to catch them in that," said Joey

"Are you insane? That won't work," said Tea in an outburst.

"It's the only option we got, and it will work, we will catch them," said Joey.

Terra started to run back to the dorms, Joey looked up at Terra knowing that she would not like this idea. But there wasn't any other choice, by what Terra said, Yuri was in bad shape, and he needed help immediately, sending a team up there would take too long and would be too difficult.

"Terra, Tea went to the dorms, she will be back with some blankets. We are going to stretch those blankets out and have you guys jump down, we will catch you and take care of you," shouted Joey so she could hear.

"Your kidding, right?" said Terra.

"Sorry Terra, but this is no joke, I'm going to need you and Yuri to do this."

"They want us to jump down," said Terra as she bent down by Yuri.

"It's our only choice, we have to do it, I can't stay awake much longer," mumbled Yuri.

"Do you think we will make it Yuri?"

"If we don't…I'm glad that you were my friend."

'That's right, we are friends. But for some reason…I hope we can be something more,' thought Terra as she smiled at Yuri.

"We will always be friends, right?" asked Yuri.

"Yeah, we will. No matter what happens we will be friends,"

Terra was scared, she was afraid that she would not make it, she was afraid that Yuri would not make it. Even though Yuri's vision was getting fussy, he could feel that she was scared. Terra slowly put her arms around Yuri. Yuri was a little surprised at this, why would she be hugging him like this?

"Terra, what are you doing?"

"I'm frightened; I just need some one to hold on to. Yuri you're the only friend that I have had in a long time, I just want to say thank you for everything, for meeting me, for letting me watch your duel, for coming for me in my greatest need. Thank you Yuri."

"Don't talk like this is the end, we will make it…I promise, and if there is one thing I have learned from Joey, its to always keep your promises, and I promise that you and I will make it out of here alive."

The building blazed, the floor was getting even hotter at it started to feel weaker; the floor would collapse at any moment. Tea ran back with blankets in her hand, she grabbed as many as she could. They called up when they were ready and had the blankets in place to catch them. Terra looked at Yuri, and Yuri looked back at her.

"This is it, they are ready for us," said Terra.

"You go first; I want to make sure your safe first."

"No way, not in your condition, you can't even stand let alone climb up to position yourself for a jump."

"Do you think that they can take both of us?'

"I don't know, but were going together or not at all."

"Here we go, are you ready?"

"I'm ready as I will ever be."

Terra helped Yuri up, she then position herself on the window holding part of the wall to keep her balance. She then helped Yuri on the window as well. With Yuri's dead leg, it would look like the jump will go too successful, but they had to try anyway. Terra held Yuri and she counted to three in her head. When she hit three, both Yuri and Terra jumped.


	12. Shrin's Arrival ch12

At first it seemed like an eternity in the air. Nothing could touch them and they were floating with each other, then in the same instant they fell, slowly at first then faster and faster until they landed safely in the blankets that Tea, Joey, and Tristan were holding to catch them.

"Easy does it guys, lets check them out," said Tea.

"Terra, are you alright?" asked Joey.

"I'm fine, but Yuri is the problem, look at him."

"Oh no," said Tristan.

"Yuri, don't you ever do that again," said Tea.

"cough…cough I'm sorry Aunt Tea…but she is my only friend…I don't want to loose her," said Yuri.

"He breathed in a lot of smoke Tea, he needs the Doc and quick," said Joey.

"The only thing you will need is to pray for mercy," said a dark shadowy figure walking slowly towards them.

Tristan backed away in fear, Joey couldn't move as his jaw dropped. Tea recognized this dark haired man with demonic evil eyes, he stood about Tristan's height, he work a duel disk on his left arm and wore nothing but black along with a black trench coat that reached down to his ankles. This was the man that Tea worked so hard to defeat and now he was here, the one known as Shrin had found them at long last.

"It's…Shrin," said Joey

"Well it's looked like I'm remembered, I must of left an impression on you all when I sent Yugi to the shadow realm."

"You will pay for that Shrin, we will take you on in a duel, right Joey," said Tea.

"Right, and when we win we will get Yugi's soul back."

"No….you are, no match for him….leave him to me," said Yuri trying to stand.

"Yuri…no, you are in no condition to duel," said Terra pushing him back down.

"Yuri, leave it to us, we will defeat him once and for all," said Tea.

"Why should I duel you, when I can simply call upon the powers of the shadow realm and summon an Egyptian God card, and wipe all of you out," said Shrin with a laugh.

"Because you know my shadow powers," said Bakura as he walked up with Mai.

"Bakura…are you try to make another attempted to defeat me? Do you remember what happened last time? Your lucky that the power of your millennium ring was able to let you escape from me, but that won't happen this time."

"Since the last time we had faced in a duel, I have improved, so if you're ready, I will take your soul and the Egyptian God cards that you possess."

"Bakura, as long as he cough…cough holds the god cards, you can't defeat him," said Yuri.

Shrin looked at the young red haired boy that called out to Bakura and saw around his neck was the Millennium Puzzle, what he has been searching for, for what seemed like centuries. He was wounded and on the ground, the only people that stood before him and his goal were four duelists.

"This is too amusing, I would like to stay and chat about matters of the past, but seeing the Millennium puzzle around that boy's neck tells me that my destiny is waiting, and I don't like to keep things waiting, so if you don't mind, I will summon my Egyptian God card, The Winged Dragon of Ra," said Shrin as he pulled the card from his deck and threw it on his duel disk.

A big orb of light appeared above them and Shrin smiled as though as victory was now his. Everyone looked at it in fear, knowing what it was…everyone except Yuri who was grinning. Terra looked at the orb of light in amazement, even though she heard many stories about The Winged Dragon of Ra and how horrible it was, she couldn't but admit to herself, that for something so dangerous, it looked pretty.

"Now, all I have to do is recite the ancient chant, and then I will have a monster of such power that you will not live to see the light of day," laughed Shrin.

_Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry, transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight, envelop the dessert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe, unlock your powers from deep within, so that together we may win, now appear in this shadow game as I call your name, The Winged Dragon of Ra._

Yuri even though in great pain from his leg, started to mumble something fast under his breath while Shrin was reciting the chant; he seemed to be only concentrating on the sphere of light and nothing else. Before Shrin could finish the chant, Yuri stopped mumbling to himself and finally smiled.

Ra emerged from its sphere of light, and looked down upon everyone. Shrin laughed and people started to run. Joey, Mai, Bakura and Tea got prepared for the worst by activating their duel disks. The Winged Dragon of Ra gave a great cry so it could be know to all. Shrin smiled, he waited for ten years to find them and he finally did, and with the millennium puzzle as well, he could achieve his goal for ultimate power.

"Now, Winged Dragon of Ra, destroy them all by transforming yourself into Egyptian God Phoenix," laughed Shrin with delight.

Everyone braces themselves for The Winged Dragon of Ra's transformation, but after a few moments, The Winged Dragon of Ra, not follow the orders of Shrin that were just given. Shrin grew angry at this, and started to command it again, but The Winged Dragon of Ra still did nothing.

"Hey, why didn't The Winged Dragon of Ra follow Shrin's orders?" questioned Joey at this development.

Yuri grinned even more after Joey's question, then from his grin came chuckles and from his chuckles came out bursts of uncontrollable laughter. Yuri then slowly stood up on both legs as if he was perfectly alright. Yuri then chuckled again. All of Yuri's friends looked at Yuri in this astonishing recovery.

"Yuri…I thought you couldn't move or stand?" said Terra.

"That's what I wanted you guys to think. You see when I was jumping from step to step on the burning stairs I did fall through, however even though it cut my leg up, I didn't cut that deep, my leg muscles started to stiffen up, making walking very hard, and with the smoke as thick as it was I resulted to crawling. But standing up isn't that much of a problem if I put most of my weight on my good leg."

"Fool, because you're standing or not doesn't mean anything, you're laughing because of another reason," said Shrin with a growl.

"Indeed, I was laughing at a whole different matter, I was laughing at your stupid ness for thinking that The Winged Dragon of Ra would obey you."

"Fool, Ra has obeyed me before, I have done everything correctly, I have recited the ancient chant, and I have summoned Ra."

"Yeah you have summoned Ra…but you didn't recite the ancient chant in time."

"What do you mean…in time?"

"Well it will be better to show you then to tell you…"

"Stop speaking in riddles," shouted Shrin in a rage.

"Fine…Winged Dragon of Ra, Transform into Egyptian God Phoenix."

The Winged Dragon of Ra suddenly burst into flames slowly yet quickly transforming into Egyptian God Phoenix. Once Ra was completely transformed it flew around the small city and finally hovered behind Yuri. Yuri just grinned even more and with a look in his eyes of determination. Terra stood up seeing that Yuri's duel disk was now fully out and extended for dueling.

"That boy…of course, why didn't I see it before…you tricked me Yuri, pretending to be all weak next to that dumpster, not mentioning lying to me," said Tea.

"And the best actor award goes to Yuri," said Joey.

"You mean you're the one who blew me away?" said Bakura with a little bit of rage.

"I don't get it…what did you do?" said Tristan.

"Indeed, you were right Shrin when you recited the chant, however, when you were making your announcement to say the chant, I already started to mumble it under my breath quickly. All you have to do is recited, no one ever said that you had to be loud enough to be heard, so since I finished the chant before you did, you're Egyptian god card is under my control," said Yuri.

"This is not over…" said Shrin as he held up the millennium rod and disappeared.

"It's pretty amazing….he has captured so many souls that he has learned so many advanced moves with the millennium rod as well as the other millennium items. He also has the Millennium Necklace, so he must have seen the future of our attack, and thus he could of rewind his visions to the place where we emerged," said Yuri.

"Look, Egyptian God Phoenix is disappearing," said Tristan.

"Of course it is, he still has The Winged Dragon of Ra's card…so when he disappeared it automatically vanishes along with its card," said Yuri.

"I don't get it, I mean we never had any problems before when Bakura has attacked in the past…and measurably failed," mentioned Mai.

"That's because I'm able to block some of his visions with the power of my Millennium Ring…since we were planning to attack in the morning he could of spot the people I could not conceal with the power of my Ring," explained Bakura.

"I didn't like revealing my power over Ra…but I had no choice, if I let him gain the power of Ra, then he could of killed a lot more innocent people," said Yuri.

"Not to mention you have the power of Obelisk the Tormentor," hissed Bakura.

"You're still on that?"

"Before I didn't know it was you."

"Well we have a problem; if we stay here Shrin will just attack again, so we have to strike now, or we will loose what we worked hard for," said Tea.

"We lost a lot of people today, I mean…a lot were sent to the shadow realm, not to mention most of our buildings have been destroyed, we pretty much lost almost everything we had already," said Joey.

"Hey is it all over?" said a voice coming from some of the rubble.

"Is that you Gramps?" asked Yuri.

"Of course it's me, and don't call me gramps you little ingrate," said Pegasus coming out of hiding.

"Yeah pretty much it's over for now, and thanks a lot you were Pegasus for helping us gather the people to safety," said Tea.

"Yeah…well….everything started to cave in…yeah that's right, I tried to save them but….I have this horrible pain in my back lately."

"Right, and I'm the king of England," said Joey.

"Don't you mean Queen of England, Joey? It's because England doesn't have a king these days."

"You know what I mean."

"Well there is still something we still have…our bond of friendship guys," said Yuri.

"That's right, I have taught you well Yuri," said Tea putting her hand out.

Joey put his hand on top of Tea's followed by Mai and Tristan…followed by Yuri. With that, the Millennium Puzzle glowed a little bit, and they all felt the friendship that they always had together.

"Oh alright, why not," said Pegasus putting his hand in.

"Pegasus, after you not following my orders, right now your not in the circle of friendship until you make it up," said Tea.

"Alright, let me start by getting the rest of us together to put this fire out, I will take care of things here while you guys go fight Shrin."

"I'm no duelist, I will more than likely get in your guy's way…I will stay behind and help Pegasus," said Tristan.

"Right…so it looks like its Tea, Joey, Mai and Me," said Yuri.

"Hey, what about me?" said Terra.

"Well, you can help Tristan and Pegasus, along with Serenity, she should be helping Duke and Rebecca take care of some of the wounded," said Joey

"No way, my Yuri is hurting as it is and I need to be with him," said Terra.

"Wait…did you just say 'my Yuri'?" said Mai.

"Of course I did….he is….my best friend, so I must look after him."

"Terra it's alright, I'm fine…AHHH," said Yuri as Terra kicked his bad leg.

"See Yuri, you're wallowing in pain, I insist that I remain with you."

"That's only because you kicked me."

"I guess there is no arguing with her, she is determined," said Mai.

"Yeah, but I think it's because she likes Yuri," whispered Joey to Mai.

After some arguments, finally they gave in and Terra was part of their team, her job was to help and aid Yuri with his leg whenever he needed it. Yuri could walk, but it he limped as he walked. Yuri was not in the worst condition that he was acting before, when he saved Terra, but he wasn't in the best condition he pretended to be when he faced Shrin. They all took the stairs to the service; this was going to be the final battle that they all had waited 10 years long years for, this was going to be the final battle.


	13. Planning and Information ch13

When reaching the surface they looked up into the dark sky, everything was dark, the only thing that they could see were rubble and destruction. When Yuri was on the surface, he didn't notice anything since he was being drawn to a certain spot, and couldn't think of anything around him. Terra helped Yuri by putting Yuri's arm around her shoulder's and helped him by staying close to him.

"What in the world has he done? And why did he do it? There is so much I don't understand, why he stole the millennium rod, why he came after Kaiba, and why did he do all this reckless destruction?" asked Yuri to his comrades.

"Maybe we should be asking, why Bakura here has decided to help us, it doesn't sound like him," asked Joey

"That's none of your business Wheeler," commented Bakura.

"We don't have time to ask why, or how come. We have to keep focused and destroy Shrin…to save Yugi," said Tea.

"She has a point, we have to be on our guard from now on, no day dreaming, that means you Joey," said Mai.

"Hey, what you take me for?"

"That's enough…we must go now, I want to face Shrin and defeat him," said Yuri.

"Yuri, you're in no condition to walk let alone duel, but with your persistence you don't listen to anyone to tell you to stay back. Just keep things one step at a time," said Terra.

"That…doesn't…matter," said Yuri as he pulled a card from his deck.

"What are you doing?" said Terra as the Puzzle started to shine.

From out of nowhere a figure of a woman appeared. She slowly went down and touched Yuri's wounded leg causing it to glow. The woman then smiled and disappeared and Yuri took his arm from around Terra's shoulders. Yuri stood on both his feet and started to walk ahead of the group.

"What the…?" said Tea in disbelief.

"Hey what are you some type of miracle actor? I saw you were bleeding badly when I cough you, your pants were torn and red, how can you be walking on that bad leg of yours?" asked Joey

"I even saw your leg, it was bad, even though you through us off by pretending to be weaker than you really were, there is still no way you can be walking without a serious limp," said Terra.

"It's simple; I played a magic card called Dian Keto the Cure Master, she healed my wound," said Yuri smiling

"But how can a magic card just heal you like that?" said Mai.

"It's simple, he used the power of his…well Yugi's Millennium Puzzle," said Bakura.

"Let me explain, Yugi was the first one to put the puzzle together, since he was the first one to put it together, he released the pharaoh and he got the ability to fuse with him and win any duel he faced, however if any power equal or beyond the pharaoh's power was summon, such lets say for example some another millennium item, or The seal of Orichalcos, Yugi could be defeated in a duel.

"However, since I was the second person to solve the puzzle, I cannot fuse with the pharaoh, but instead I get some of the abilities of the Millennium Puzzle, such as for example, opening the gates of the shadow realm, or releasing someone from the shadow realm, or bring the power of the shadow realm to my use," said Yuri.

"So, when you summoned Skilled Dark Magician, you used the power of the millennium puzzle to call forth the shadow realm into the card you played?" asked Terra.

"Yeah…it also works on magic and trap cards…I just used a little bit of the shadow realm to heal myself, it's not like I open the gates of the shadow realm and started a shadow game."

Yuri smiled and then he fell to his knees. Everyone ran to his side, all except Bakura that is. Terra being worried about Yuri started to complain that they all should go back and let Yuri rest, when Yuri raised his hand.

"I'm fine…when using the power of the shadow realm the way I did…it takes some of my energy, however I can regain it back over time," said Yuri as he risen to his feet.

"Yuri, I don't want you pushing yourself," said Terra.

"We don't have time to worry about that. During the time I explained how I use the Millennium Puzzle, we could have been discussing on a plan to get into Shrin's fortress, we can't just go through the main gate," said Yuri.

"Unfortunately, that's the only way we can go through, Shrin uses the power of his Millennium items to create a barrier around his fortress, all except one place, the main gate, so that way any challenger's who dare face him can only go through one way," said Bakura.

"Yeah you would know Bakura, you have tried to face Shrin before and you have failed barely getting away with your head on your shoulders."

"But at least Bakura here has some idea what were up against," said Mai.

"Actually, I don't. Shrin uses the power of his millennium items to change and rearrange his domain. In other words, when you go through the front door, you never get the same room twice," said Bakura.

They continued on towards Shrin's domain, they would jog then walk, then jog again until they got there. When reaching his tower they could see it glow with a golden light, all except the main gate way. The tower wasn't like a sky scraper; it was more of like a palace tower, which was big in diameter of a palace and the length of a never ending sky scraper. They all walked to the main gates and opened it, ready for the first challenges that were to await them.


	14. The First Challenges ch 14

They walked into the main gate and into the building, all that was there was a straight grand hall; they all got out their duel disks and prepared themselves for anything. Yuri was thinking how this was going to be the day where they will defeat Shrin and all who served him, they would take back everything that had Shrin had taken away from them.

They continued by going down the hall and finally reaching a door at the end. The door was large and had a message on it written in Egyptian. Tea, Joey, Mai and Terra tried to describe it but failed in the attempt. Joey kicked the ground out of frustration because of this.

"Dang it, how are we supposed to know what were up against if Shrin puts everything into Egyptian text, something that none of us can read," shouted Joey.

"Don't hurt yourself too much, remember, I'm the spirit of the Millennium Ring, I can most likely read it, since I'm from Egypt," said Bakura walking to the door.

"What does it say Bakura?" asked Mai.

"Perfect, that Shrin is smarter than I thought, he wrote it not only in Egyptian text, but he wrote it in a certain text that only the Pharaoh and his servants could read," said Bakura.

"It says, Bury deep, Pile on stones, yet I will dig up the bones, this will be your upcoming enemy," said Yuri.

"What did you say?" asked Bakura.

"Bakura you know how I don't like repeating myself, I read it okay."

"But how could you read it?" asked Terra.

"Remember, I carry the Millennium Puzzle, it's no surprise that I can use its powers to read Egyptian."

"Well what is it supposed to mean?" asked Mai.

"It's a riddle, a very old one too, in order to find out, we must face it," said Tristan as he walked up.

"Tristan, what are you doing here?" asked Joey.

"Rebecca and the others pretty had the situation taken care of, they told me that I would be better off with you, and besides, I need too keep an eye on Bakura here, you never know when he will be up to something."

"After ten years, you still don't trust me?"

"I wouldn't trust you even if you were trying to save my life."

"That's enough both of you," said Tea.

"So do you know what the riddle means?" asked Terra.

"No, but I have heard it before from my father, he always liked to tell riddles and never tell me the answers," said Tristan.

"I guess we have no choice but to go on through," said Yuri.

Yuri opened the door and entered, with the others following right behind him. The room was dark and it felt cold. They continued to progress until the door suddenly shut behind them and torches on the walls suddenly lit up giving them the path ahead.

Tristan began to walk ahead of the group. The floor was made of what looked like stone tiles. Tristan walked straightforward until he saw a ball of light appear before him. The ball quickly dashed at Tristan's head making Tristan stumble back for a few moments. He then stood there as he saw himself running with Duke and Serenity when he saw himself stop.

"Duke, Serenity, these Rare Hunters won't stop chasing us, Duke I want you to take Serenity to safety while I deal with him," said the Image of himself.

Suddenly Tristan felt like he was being pulled and thrown on the ground, Tristan blinked for a moment to see Bakura holding his collar pinning him to the floor. Tristan shook his head for a moment and stood back up, while Bakura let go of his grip on him.

"Tristan, are you okay?" asked Tea.

"I'm fine, why is there something wrong Tea?"

"Is there something wrong? You could have been flatter than a pancake if I didn't save you," said Bakura.

"What are you talking about?"

"You started walking forward and u didn't stop, you stepped on a trap that would have made u fall into those spikes down there," said Bakura pointing to a hole in the ground.

"Yeah, Bakura grabbed you before you could fall, he then threw you down onto the floor," said Joey.

"What were you thinking, you could have gotten yourself killed, and you know how I tire of saving you mortals," said Bakura.

"I saw…a memory, where I fought those rare hunters and learned where Yugi and Joey were dueling at…I was there watching myself stop and tell Duke to go on with Serenity."

"That's it…that's the answer to the riddle," said Yuri.

"What is it?" asked Terra.

"His memories almost got him killed. Those balls of light must bring out the memories of your past, you are watching your memory while unknown to you, and your body is walking into a trap."

"So you're saying that our enemy is our memories?" asked Mai.

"That's right, those balls of light must activate the memories from starting, and the lead you into a trap, but Tristan were walking straight before the ball hit him, as soon as it hit him he walked to his left and almost fell."

"Then we must continue forward without dieing from our own memories," said Joey.

Seven balls of lights suddenly appeared, they floated motionless. Yuri took a step and one of the balls started to move towards him at the speed he was moving. Yuri then stopped and the balls stopped as well.

"It appears they go at the speed of their target, until they are at the right range to hit….hmm this is going to be a tough puzzle to break through," said Yuri.

"Break through? That might be it.," said Tea.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mai. "There is no way we can break through them without loosing control of ourselves."

"That's just it; if we somehow protect ourselves from the light touching us, and just run straight we will reach the next room and won't have too loose control of ourselves."

"It's too risky though, we don't actually have proof that we won't loose control if they touch us or not, we can't assume anything," said Bakura.

"But I do have another idea," said Yuri.

Yuri turned around so that his back was towards the balls of lights, he then started to walk backwards, and the ball of light that was targeting him went closer until he charged at him, hitting the back of his head. Yuri just smiled and continued to walk backward.

"What the, how did you, what are you doing?" said Terra.

"It's easy, in order for memories not to harm you, the only thing you can do is forget about them, or turn your back on them, as some say, so all we have to do is walk backwards," said Yuri.

Everyone started to follow Yuri's practice until they reached the door, they turned to the door and opened it, which lead to an elevator leading up to the next challenge. Yuri smiled as he figured out that it would be a new challenge, a new danger, and it was going to continue, until they met Shrin for the final battle.

The Elevator stopped at the 6th floor. Everyone moved out of the elevator and to the end of a very short hall where another door awaited. Unlike the first door, this door didn't have anything written on it. Yuri pushed the door open to reveal on the other side a labyrinth. This labyrinth wasn't like any other they had seen before, there were no walls, there were just paths that lead into several different directions, connecting in different places and separating in other places. However, the paths were a about a 12" and on each side of them were bottomless abysses. One wrong step and you could slip and fall into the endless darkness.

"We got to be careful; Shrin is putting us up against a dangerous challenge," said Yuri.

"This is bad, one wrong move and your history," said Joey.

"Well, look at the bright side, at least you can see the end of the labyrinth," said Terra.

"I doubt it's that easy, knowing Shrin, we may be up against more than just keeping our balance," said Bakura.

They started going through the labyrinth, they all walked in a single file, since it was a hard path to walk on. They walked with one foot in front of the other, moving slowly. Finally the reached the first part of the labyrinth where they could either go left or right, after some discussion, they decided that they would all go left, Bakura however went right, saying that if they split up it they could find a passage to the end quicker.

They continued onward, all moving slowly until Yuri stepped on part of the path that sunk in a little. Yuri quickly noticed this knowing it was an ancient Egyptian trap. Yuri tried to warn the others but it was too late, the trap already had been sprung and on the far wall, some fans had opened up and started to blow strong gusts of wind towards them. With the fans blowing wind at the group of friends, Mai started to loose her balance and she began to fall. She fell off the path and started to fall into the abyss, until Joey grabbed her hand and tried to pull her back up.

"Joey, help me, don't let go," cried Mai.

"I won't Mai…I promise, and you know I always keep my promises."

Joey held on to Mai, the others started to crouch down so they wouldn't loose their balance. Joey held on to her, thinking of all the times they had since the first time they met, to the point where they were now. Joey got to know Mai very well in the 10 years he had spent with her. They were friends before, but during the 10 years, they have learned to depend on each other. Joey always cherished their friendship, and because of it he held back his feelings for her. He had her friendship and he didn't want to risk it for a Relationship.

Joey feared this because of his parents not having a good relationship when he last saw them. The way things were before Shrin attacked was that his mother never called his father, and never spoke about his father with Serenity. He feared about having a relationship with Mai during the 10 years, and now as he held her trying to pull her up, he realized that if he held back, he would never forgive himself.

After some struggle, Joey finally pulled Mai up onto the path. During this time the fans finally stopped and everyone took a moment to breath. Bakura being on the other far side of the labyrinth didn't get thrown off from the wind. Joey looked at Mai, seeing her look right back at him.

"Mai…are you ok?" asked Joey.

"I'm fine, thanks to you Joey. You may be dumb sometimes but your strong, and that strength saved me again, like it has through these hard 10 years."

"What do you mean Mai?" asked Joey.

"Joey, during these years, you have comfort me and you have become my best friend, not only that, but you showed me what friendship is all about, and for that I thank you…but as I looked into your eyes as you were pulling me up, I saw something that I have seen occasionally in your eyes…" said Mai as tears started to develop.

"Mai…"

"Joey, let me finish, I must say this…the look I saw in your eyes, was us, not just us, but us being together, I knew you were thinking about me and everything we have been through, I have always seen that look in your eyes when you look at me, and I never know what it was…until now…"

"Mai…it's no secret, we all know how Joey feels, and we all know what that look is, But not to sound like a Kaiba or anything, but this is kind of the wrong place and time, when we get out of this, then you two can fulfill Joey's promise to himself," said Yuri.

"Yeah, you're right…but just one thing, what's Joey's promise to himself?" asked Mai.

"I will tell you later Mai, when I do it," said Joey.

Bakura looked at his companions as they finally got up and started to progress. He smiled a little and moved onward himself. He walked slowly, cautiously, and constantly looking at the ground, making sure he wouldn't fall victim to one of Shrin's traps. He continued to walk until he stepped on a part of the path that sank in.

"Shit," said Bakura with frustration.

As soon as Bakura cursed, he saw a big shadow appear around him, quickly looking up he saw a giant object about to fall on him. Bakura quickly ran forward barley escaping the object from smashing him, but as soon as he stopped he hit another trap. Bakura felt it and knew he was in even more trouble as the two statues dropped from the ceiling and landed on the path, one being in front of him and the other being behind him. The statues carried swords and began to slice at the air and they started to close in on him.

"Bakura, watch out," cried Tea.

Bakura ignoring Tea's cry saw his circumstances and decided that there was one way out. He laughed at his thought as he decided to do it. He looked at his companions with a grin. Yuri blinked for a moment and realized what Bakura was planning to do.

"Bakura, don't do it," cried Yuri as Bakura jumped into the dark abyss.


	15. BlueEye's New Master Ch 15

"Bakura…."said Tristan

"He…jumped….but why?" asked Terra.

"I guess its better than being sliced to death," said Joey.

"He saved my life…even after what I said to him…he was a true friend…to the very end," said Tristan.

"We must go on, he would want us to defeat Shrin," said Yuri wiping the tears in his eyes.

They continued with no more delay, watching their movements very carefully they were able to move around traps and get to then end of the labyrinth. At the end of the labyrinth was a door that leads to some stairs. The group continued up the stairs that led to a giant room, where they stopped to take a look around.

The room was gigantic, but empty. Yuri took a look up at the ceiling. There were no spikes as he suspected. He looked at the ground which he couldn't see any type of traps that they noticed while in the labyrinth. Yuri took a cautious step in, followed by another slowly cautious step.

"You don't have to worry about traps; there are none in this room," said a voice.

"Who's there?" cried Yuri.

"This is a dueling room, where you will duel me, and once I defeat you I can face Shrin and get back what he took from me 10 years ago."

A shadowy figure walked from the other side of the room to half way to the center of the room. Yuri looked at the man who stood before him; he was wearing a robe with a hood over his head so his face could not be seen. The man took out his duel disk and put his deck into it.

"So who will be my challenger? Will it be you, Joey Wheeler? Or perhaps Mai Valentine?" asked the robed figure.

"First explain who are you? If you want to defeat Shrin then join us, because that is what we came here to do," said Tea.

"So you became a duelist Tea? That's a surprise, I hope you're good. And who is the new fire head who stands in front of you? He looks anxious to duel me. And just for your information Tea, I can't join you even if I wanted to, because if I do, then Shrin will send my brother's soul to another dimension, some place worse then the shadow realm, and I won't let that happen."

"Hey how do you know us? Who are you?" asked Tristan.

"Yeah what's the deal?" asked Mai.

"My, my, my, how do we forget? Here I have been waiting for you for 3 years after I made my deal with Shrin, always putting together my strategies, things that my brother couldn't even dream of, I bet he would be proud of me. That's why I plan to duel you to free his soul, something Yugi didn't do. Once I defeat all of you, Shrin will give me back my brother and I will have my family back."

"Wait…your brother? It can't be," said Tea taking a step back.

"It looks like you remember me Tea," said Mokuba removing the robe.

Mokuba stood there before them, his hair hadn't changed over the years, but his size did. He was now as tall as Seto once was. He stood before them with hate in his eyes. Tea could see there was no reasoning with Mokuba. He had plenty of times to train himself within 3 years, he must have learned how to play, strategize, and create a powerful deck. Yuri stepped forward and prepared his duel disk.

"I will face you," said Yuri.

"Good, but just to let you know, I will crush you," said Mokuba.

"You know Mokuba, I was told about your brother. He was someone who pushed everyone away in order to gain power. Someone told me once he removed the darkness in his heart. But this didn't help him, instead of him excepting the heart of the cards, he turned everything away. And look where it ended him…in the darkness of the Shadow Realm," said Yuri as he drew his five cards.

"Shut up, you know nothing of my brother. He was a better duelist than anyone, he took care of me, not to mention he was the only thing I had that I cared about the most. I will show you true power and crush you, then all your friends, and I will get back my brother."

"Can't you see that we are trying to save the world? That includes your brother, Mokuba and it includes Yugi and everyone who has lost themselves to Shrin. Can't you see that he is just using you? You must break free of him and help us."

"I don't want to hear it, so if you don't mind I will start things off," said Mokuba "I start by playing one card face down and summoning Peten the Dark Clown 500/1200 in attack mode, I will end my turn."

'Why did he put Peten in attack mode? That's one of the weakest monsters in the game….unless he is planning something with his face down card,' thought Yuri.

"What are you waiting for? Make your move," said Mokuba.

"Don't let him rush you Yuri, that's what his brother always did, and personally I think its because of that why he always won me, he wouldn't let me think," said Joey.

"That's where you're wrong Wheeler; he always beat you because you suck at this game," said Mokuba.

"First, I will destroy your face down card Mokuba, by playing Mystical Space Typhoon."

"That's where you're wrong, I activate my face down trap, Crush Card, I have to tribute a dark monster with an attack of 1000 or lower in order to activate it, and all monsters on your side of the field and in your hand and the next three cards you draw of 1500 attack points or higher are destroyed. But that's not all, I get another Peten the Dark Clown from my deck to defense mode."

Yuri discarded, his Reflect Bounder, Skilled Dark Magician and Buster Blader that was in his hand. He then looked at his hand which only contained two cards in his hand which were revealed to Mokuba, his Swords of Revealing light and his Magician of Faith.

"It looks like I have no choice but to set one monster face down and play my Swords of Revealing light magic card. That will end my turn."

"Good, because I'm just getting started," said Mokuba as he drew. I summon X-Head Cannon in attack mode 1800/1500, and then I will set two cards face down and end."

"I draw my card."

"And since you did, I get to see it, if it is a monster of 1500 attack points or higher it goes to the graveyard."

"Sorry Mokuba, my monster is Cyber jar, not enough, so it stays in my hand."

"You're monster can't help you anyway, just two more turns until your swords are gone and I can attack."

"I will end my turn."

"Good, I draw…I will just pass this turn."

"I draw, and the card I drew is double spell, so it remains in my hand."

"You still can't play anything."

"I end."

"I draw, I will summon Y-Dragon Head 1500/1600 def, and I will use his special ability to equip himself to X-Head Cannon, bringing his attack and defense up by 400 2200/1900, and if you were some how to destroy my monster, Y-Dragon Head will be destroyed in his place. But since I cannot attack I end, and your swords are destroyed."

"I draw. This is the last card you see, and it is Sinister Serpent, so it goes to my hand. I will flip up my Magician of Faith to get back my swords of revealing light."

"I don't think so, I activate my face down trap, Divine Wrath, I get to discard a card to negate the effects of your monster and destroy it, and so I will discard my Peten the Dark clown that's in my hand."

"I will set 1 monster face down and end."

"I draw, and I will attack with my X-Head Cannon at your face down monster."

"You attacked my Cyber Jar 900/900, and so you activated his effect."

"What's Cyber Jar's effect?"

"You been dueling for three years and you don't know Cyber Jar's effect?"

"Just shut up and tell me the effect."

"Well, since you attacked it, you activated its special ability, which means all monsters on the field are destroyed."

"That's where you're wrong, since my Y-dragon head takes the place of my X-head Cannon."

"Indeed, anyway, we both pick up five cards from our decks, and either summon monsters of level 4 or lower in face up attack mode, or face down defense mode. However we must show the hands that we picked up to each other and any cards that are not summoned to the field go to our hands."

Both Yuri and Mokuba picked up there 5 cards, none of them having any 4 or lower monsters in their hands. Mokuba looked at his cards that he drew, giving a sigh of relief. Mokuba didn't want Yuri to see any cards that would give away his ultimate strategy.

"I will play The Shallow Grave, this will give us both one monster to set on the field in defense mode, and I then will set one card face down and end my turn.

"Get ready Mokuba because I'm going to take you down," said Yuri.

Yuri looked at his hand, he didn't have any monsters that he could summon from his hand, but because of Mokuba's magic card he was allowed to get back his Magician of faith. He had to turn the tide of the duel or else he wouldn't be able to win. Yuri then drew his card, and was shocked at what he drew. He drew a card he didn't know that was in his deck.

'What's this? I don't remember putting this card in my deck…wait, didn't Gramps give me two cards that he didn't want me to look at until I drew them? That's right, he did. That means I have another card that I haven't seen in my deck yet. But I do have to admit he gave me a very powerful monster. I cannot summon it…yet, but I do have a plan,' thought Yuri.

"Can't you hurry up, if you don't play within the next minute I will consider it as a forfeit and you automatically will loose the duel," said Mokuba with a rage.

"I play Graceful Charity, this allows me to draw 3 cards and discard 2 of them," said Yuri as he drew.

"Nothing you draw will help you."

"I will have to discard Mirage Dragon and Sinister Serpent. But that's not all; I will summon Skilled Dark Magician1900/1700 in attack mode. Skilled Dark Magician, attack his X-Head Cannon with Skilled Magic Attack."

Skilled Dark Magician took his staff and charged it up and shot a blast towards X-Head Cannon, just as it was about to hit its target it disappeared into a vortex that appeared in front of X-Head Cannon. Yuri was shocked at this, and then he looked at Mokuba who had activated his face down card, Negate Attack.

"You have to do better then that if you want to win."

"I will set one card face down and end."

"Good, I draw."

Mokuba smiled as he saw the card he wanted. Mokuba looked at Yuri who was being protected by his Skilled Dark Magician. Then he knew that he was going to win the duel. The monster he was about to summon Yugi had a hard time with. There was no way Yuri could survive against it.

"First, I will flip up my Y-Dragon Head, then I will summon my Z-Metal Tank 1500/1300, then I will combine my three monsters into one, to summon XYZ Dragon Cannon 2800/2600, and he has a special ability, which allows me to discard 1 card from my hand to destroy one card on the field, so I will destroy your face down monster."

"My face down Magician of faith is destroyed," growled Yuri.

"But that's not all; I will attack your Skilled Dark Magician and causing 900 points of damage to your life points."

XYZ Dragon Cannon had shot a blast at Yuri's Skilled Dark Magician. Yuri braced himself from the blast as he threw him back. Yuri fell to his knees in exhaustion realizing that the blast actually hurt him. He looked at his Duel Disk that read 3100 LP. Yuri stood up and looked at Mokuba. Mokuba smiled knowing what Yuri was thinking.

"Let me guess, it hurt you didn't it? Now I think you realize that this is more than just a duel," said Mokuba

"What do you mean?" asked Yuri.

"Well, what's your name again? Oh I remember, Joey said it was Yuri. Well Yuri, this room is a special room, when you take damage the room unlocks the power of the shadow realm, causing damage to you. Of course the same thing happens to me when I take damage, as you can already tell, the looser goes to the Shadow Realm."

"Mokuba, I won't let you throw away your life like this, you're just letting Shrin use you, and he doesn't care if you win or loose, he won't care if you did everything he asked."

"I don't want to hear it; I will do what I have to do in order to get my brother back. So let's just duel, I end my turn."

"Mokuba, I don't want to hurt you."

"Just shut up, I'm going to have my brother back, and if I can't win a simple duel, I rather be trapped in the shadow realm with him."

"Mokuba, I don't want to hurt you but if I have to I won't hold back," said Yuri as he drew his card. "I will now summon a monster that will destroy your XYZ Dragon Cannon, by using one of the cards that Pegasus gave to me. By removing two monsters from my graveyard, one of light and one of dark, I can summon him. So I remove Magician of Faith and Skilled Dark Magician to summon Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning 3000/2500."

"You summoned an 8 star monster without Tribute?"

"That's the power of my monster; his tribute comes from the graveyard, and now witness his power, Black Luster Soldier attack XYZ Dragon Cannon."

"No, if he destroys my monster, I won't have any monsters to protect myself."

Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning charged at XYZ Dragon Cannon, destroying it with its mighty blade. Mokuba then felt a sudden shock to his system as he felt pain surge through his body. The pain ended quickly since it was only 200 life points that he lost, putting him at 3800.

"Are you done?"

"Actually, no I'm not, since I destroyed your monster as a result of battle, my Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning can attack again, this time directly."

Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning charged again this time hitting Mokuba making him fly back and hit the wall. Mokuba felt a strong serge of pain through his body, it felt like it lasted forever. Mokuba's vision started to blur, he then regained his vision and stood up, with only 800 life points.

"I end my turn Mokuba."

"I draw, and I will set one monster face down, and end," said Mokuba.

"I draw," said Yuri.

'What he doesn't know, is the monster that I set was a monster known as Man Eater Bug, as soon as his monster attacks it, it will be destroyed without him being able to attack me again,' thought Mokuba.

"I set one card face down, and since I don't trust your face down monster, I will activate my Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning other ability."

"What?"

"It allows me to remove any monster on the field from play, however, I'm not allowed to attack with him since your monster was removed."

Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning stretch out his hand shooting out a powerful force which made Mokuba's monster, disappear from the game. Mokuba growled at this. He was in trouble, Yuri had proven himself to be a stronger duelist then he thought. Mokuba drew his card.

"Yes, I play the card I drew, Pot of greed, which makes me draw two more cards," said Mokuba as he drew two cards.

"Mokuba, we can stop this, if you just give up, then you can join us, and we can defeat Shrin together."

"I told you I can't, I won't"

"Mokuba, do you really think that Shrin will keep his world? Do you think if you defeat all of us in a duel that he will give your brother back?"

"I said shut up, I will show you true power, first, I play Dian Keto the Cure Master, this allows me to gain 1000 life points. Then I will play Polymerization, to summon one of my brother's strongest monsters."

"Oh shit, don't tell me your plan on summoning that," said Joey.

"Yuri won't be able to survive from that monster," said Mai.

"What are you talking about?" asked Yuri.

"My brother summoned a monster that Yugi could never defeat. This monster has the power to destroy your monster, and then some, I fuse not one, not two, but all three of my brother's Blue-Eyes White Dragons, to summon a monster that knows no fear, and I summon the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon 4500/3800."

Mokuba's three dragons fused into one creating a giant three headed dragon that Yuri stared upon in fear. Mokuba laughed with joy as his dragon appeared on the field. He stared at Yuri who didn't have a prayer.

"That's not all Yuri; you're not getting of that easy. I play Monster Reborn, to bring back Blue-Eyes White Dragon 3000/2500, then I will activate my face down trap card, Call of the Haunted, to bring back another Blue-Eyes White Dragon 3000/2500, then I play Premature Burial, paying 800 life points to bring back my third Blue-Eyes White Dragon 3000/2500."

"Oh no, I can't stand against that."

"Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack his Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning."

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attacked Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning, Destroying it within an instant. Yuri fell back as his life points went to 1600. Mokuba then called for his three Blue-Eyes to attack. All three charged up and attacked. As the three Blasts were about to hit Yuri, they were stopped by three female mages that protected him from each blast. Mokuba stared in anger as Yuri saved himself with Waboku.

"You saved yourself for now, but on my next turn I will destroy you."

"I draw," said Yuri as he drew. "First, I will play cost down, discarding double spell to lower my monster's star levels by 2; I then will summon Dark Magician Girl in attack mode, 2000/1700."

"Is that a joke? You're monster doesn't come even close to the power of my dragons," said Mokuba.

"I'm not done; next I play Sage's Stone, which allows me to summon my Dark Magician 2500/2100 from my Deck," said Yuri as he summoned Dark Magician.

"What's your point; you still cannot defeat my dragons."

"I'm not done, next I play Intervention between Light and Darkness, this allows me to tribute my Dark Magician for Dark Magician of Chaos 2800/2600 and to complete my magic act, I play Monster Reborn, to bring back Dark Magician."

"Well, I'm impressed, you were able to summon three Dark Magicians to the field, but one thing they still won't help you."

"That's where your wrong, since I have summoned my Dark Magician of Chaos, I was allowed to get back my Graceful Charity magic card, which I will play."

"I think I know what you're doing, you're trying to draw a special card right? You are trying to draw something that will help you win the duel. Fine try your heart of the cards, it won't save you."

Yuri looked at his hand which was only Breaker the Magical Warrior, and he didn't draw his three cards yet. All Yuri knew that the cards he was going to draw would save him. Yuri drew his first card, which was Slifer the sky Dragon, it wouldn't help him since he already normal summoned Dark Magician Girl, even if he didn't summon her he wouldn't have enough cards in his hand to destroy Mokuba's monsters.

Yuri breathed hard and drew his second card, which was Mask of Darkness, it wouldn't help him either in the position he was in. Yuri then closed his eyes. He put his hand on the top of his card and thought about what was at risk, everything depended on his last card, if the heart of the cards didn't help him now he would loose the duel. Yuri opened his eyes and saw a card he didn't recognize. He quickly realized it was the second card that Pegasus had given him.

"What are you waiting for, you have to discard two cards so do it now."

Yuri read the card that Pegasus had given him and he started to laugh. At first it was a couple of snickers then it turned into a giggle then a full out hard laugh. Yuri couldn't stop laughing, he believed in the heart of the cards and it came through.

"What's so funny?" shouted Mokuba.

"First I will discard Mask of Darkness and Breaker the Magical Warrior," said Yuri with a grin.

"Then what, you got nothing."

"Actually I have the card that will win me this duel. I still hope you remember my Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning, because you're about to meet your fate with his best friend, Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End."

"The….End, what is that?"

"First I will have to remove another monster of light and a monster of dark from my graveyard, my Mirage Dragon and my Mask of Darkness will do fine. So now I'm able to summon him, come forth Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End 3000/2500"

"Your monster doesn't scare me; his attack power is nowhere near my Ultimate Dragon."

"That's why I plan to use his special ability," grinned Yuri

"What's his special ability?'

"By sacrificing 1000 of my life points, I can activate it; I think I will let it speak for itself."

Yuri's life points went to 600. Suddenly Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End flew up; it started to suck everything into it. One by one every monster on the field disappeared. Mokuba looked as he was not protected by any of his dragons anymore, not to mention his face up Premature Burial and Call of the Haunted also vanished. Then the last card in Yuri's hand disappeared as well along with all of his monsters.

"What's going on?" shouted Mokuba.

"It's simple, my dragon's ability sends everything to the graveyard, our hands, our monsters and all of our magic and trap cards, then Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End goes to the graveyard as well, leaving behind him an explosion that will do nothing to me, but do 300 points of damage for every card sent to the graveyard, so lets see, u had 4 monsters, along with your Call of the Haunted and your Premature Burial, I had my one card in my hand and my 4 monsters on my side of that field, that's a total of 3300 points of damage to you."

"No, I can't survive that."

"That's why he is called Envoy of the End."

A big explosion happened around Mokuba causing him to fall to his knees in pain as all his life points went down to zero. Yuri ran over to Mokuba. He was lying still and not moving. Yuri turned Mokuba over to where he was lying on his back, his eyes were closed and he wasn't moving.

"Mokuba….Mokuba, wake up," cried Yuri.

"Weren't you listening?" said Terra with tears. "He lost, so he was sent to the shadow realm."

"Don't worry, we will get him back, and all of the people Shrin took, we will not let Shrin win, we will defeat him once and for all," said Tea.

"That's right, and the sooner we get out of her, the sooner I can bug Joey," said Mia, who still hadn't let go of that promise Joey wasn't telling her.

"Yuri, I'm proud of you. You kept your cool when you were in trouble, just like…Yugi always did," said Tristan.

"Don't worry we will get him back. We can't just stay here we must progress and move on, Tristan you're the strongest out of all of us, will you carry Mokuba, I don't want to leave him hear," said Yuri.

"Not only does he duel like Yugi he acts like him," said Tea.

"I think I will take that as a complement."


	16. Time to split up ch 16

Tristan, with the help of Joey, was able to put Mokuba on his back. They continued forward ready for the next challenge. Yuri just played his first Shadow Game, but he couldn't help that he was being watched as he was playing, not by his friends but by another presence, and unknown to Yuri, Shrin was watching him.

In the darkness the figure sat. His anger was rising from the fall of Mokuba, which was one of his best defenses and manipulations. Shrin sat there in thought. He then started to speak allowed as if someone was speaking to him, but the voice could not be heard.

"What do you want? Yes, I know, the boy has grown more powerful over these ten years………if you had listened to me in the first place and crushed them when we had the chance ten years ago we wouldn't have this problem……indeed, what do you plan to do about it? Hmm, interesting, they won't expect that…well there about to head there now………….then we should move to plan B………………that's just like you, you never changed over the years, personally I'm start to get sick of it……alright, I will lead them, and you will spring at them...but what if the boy finds the artifacts that we have, it could give them the information to resurrect the Pharaoh, not to mention the reveal the source of our weakness……don't you remember he can read the Egyptian text, as long as he has the Millennium Puzzle……fine then, if you say it won't matter it won't, but remember I'm the cautious one, the boy could be trouble if he some how releases the Pharaoh. Indeed, then lets begin phase 2."

Yuri walked along with his friends down the hall to the next door. Terra seemed to be closer to him than normal. Yuri noticed this event the first time she saw him duel; she seemed to close the gap between them. It happened again after Yuri saved her life, and now she was so close to him that if he moved his wrist his knuckle could touch her hand. Yuri just looked forward at the door and opened it.

The new hall that was before was cut by a fork in the road; they could either go right or left. Yuri closed his eyes. He focused his mind and thoughts towards the Millennium Puzzle as it started to glow when he was doing this. Yuri felt the presents of Shrin to the left and something more important, something that seemed to call him, coming from the right. Yuri didn't notice until he opened his eyes that he was going towards the right way of the fork.

"Hey, Yuri, where are you going?" asked Joey.

"I don't know…it seems that something is calling me this way."

"So should we go that way Yuri?" asked Tea.

"How about if I give you some assistance," said a voice that echoed throughout the halls.

"Who's there?" cried Mai.

Shrin then appeared in front of them. Joey and Tristan both charged at Shrin both giving a punch towards the face, this would of hurt Shrin if Joey and Tristan didn't go right through him and falling flat on there faces. Joey got up quickly along with Tristan, both were a little freaked out that they gone through Shrin.

"If you hadn't guessed by now, this is just a hologram that I placed here. I just thought if you wanted to face me as soon as possible then go down the left hall. I have other matters then watching you brats all day, so I would like to finish this up."

"We can't trust him, how do we know it's a trap?" said Joey.

"Fine, don't listen to me, but if you do go down the right hall, then you will face one of my…..how should I say….loyal servants, that will destroy you."

"Shrin, I have questions, and you are going to answer them," shouted Yuri.

"Then ask me in person, until then farewell for now."

The image disappeared leaving them in a very state of confusion whither they should listen to him or not. They all knew that it was probably a trap. But what other choices did they have? Yuri closed his eyes and thought a moment, and had an idea, an idea that was used for centuries.

"Hey, why don't we divide and conquer? I have a feeling I should go to the right and check some things out. This…I have to do alone though, it's my fate," said Yuri as he held his puzzle.

"Yuri, let me go with you, I don't want you to be by yourself," said Terra.

"She has a point Yuri, you can't just go off on your own, there is no telling what things you may find in here," said Tea.

"Tea…there are many things that I have done for you…for once, stop protecting me, that's all I ask of you, just this once…let me be the man Yugi once was."

"…Alright, if you feel so strongly about it, then go…but be careful, I don't want to loose you like I…"

"I know, I promise I will come back," said Yuri as he ran.

Terra was about to run after him when Joey stopped her. She looked at Joey and saw his eyes the eyes of determination and knowing what he was doing was the only thing he could do, make his own choices and become a man, making others rely on him, instead of him always relying on them, and so they all started going towards the left hall.


	17. At It Again ch 17

Yuri ran as fast as he could as his instinct about going that direction became stronger and stronger. The tunnel was dark, not as dark where Yuri couldn't see anything, but it was dim enough to where things could hide within the shadows. Yuri kept on going as his Millennium Puzzle glowed a little brighter every step of the way. Finally Yuri reached a door at the end of the tunnel. He stopped to catch his breath and he looked at the door.

Yuri then felt a strong presence behind the door. He could tell it was ancient, or it seemed ancient anyway. Either way it was giving Yuri the creeps, he could tell that he would be in another room that would probably be filled with dangers beyond his imagining. Yuri touched the door for a moment, just to feel a shock into his system as a quick vision appeared into his mind, and left within the second it entered.

'What was that? I never felt something like that before. It was so intense, like…a distant memory,' thought Yuri.

Yuri stepped away from the door for a moment to collect his thoughts of what had just happened. He closed his eyes and he began to see the image again inside his head, this time it was slower and clearer. He saw the darkness of the shadow realm and two figures standing against each other.

The first figure appeared to look like the Pharaoh that he met in his sleep. But he was clad in a red cape and what looked like pants made of silk. He also wore belt around his waist and a crown on his head. Yuri then noticed the second figure who was also wearing a red cape; however, it was tarnished and ripped in some areas. The second figure looked dark and evil. He laughed in an evil maniacal way.

"Don't think you have won, just yet, I will use the power of my Millennium Puzzle to destroy you once and for all," said The Pharaoh.

"I don't think I have won, I know I have, and I will destroy you, your Millennium Puzzle is no match for the two Millennium Items that I have stolen, and their combined strength along with my own individual powers makes me unstoppable, my Pharaoh. You can't even hope to defeat me."

"We will see about that."

Then vision finally ended, and Yuri was back to where he was standing, he then took a moment to breathe, and to reflect on what he just saw. He thought he recognized the Pharaoh's opponent, but he wasn't sure. The Figure was in the darkness so besides his cape that was in part of the light, he couldn't see his face or anything, but his voice was like darkness itself. Another thing that Yuri could make out was the size of the Pharaoh's opponent, he was huge, he was like 7'9" and he by what he could tell he was also built in body. Yuri then thought of the questions that he had; such as who was the Pharaoh's opponent? But seeing that there was no point in thinking about it for now, he opened the door and entered the next room.

"Joey what did we stop for?" asked Tristan.

Joey had led the others, along with Tea; they were running for a while, because they wanted to get things over and done with. Joey just suddenly stopped them without saying anything. Joey took a step forward and stopped. The hall was dark, enough for them to see in the dim light, but that was about all, Joey then mumbled to himself as he turned his head in a couple of directions.

"There are nine of them," whispered Joey.

"Nine of what?" asked Mai in a low whisper.

"Nine thugs that are hiding amongst the shadows in front of us, Tristan can you see them?"

Tristan looked forward and his eyes finally adjusted to what he was trying to see, he saw nine shadowy figures, crouching down within the shadows. Tristan nodded his head at Joey. Joey then looked at Mai. He whispered something into Mai's ear and she nodded, Mai then quickly took Terra and Tea towards the direction of the hall they were coming from.

"The usual plan bro?" asked Joey.

"On three, partner," replied Tristan.

"THREE" they both shouted as they charged.

Joey took one of the thugs by surprise by tackling him with his elbow and hitting him in the nose, or what felt like a nose to Joey. Tristan began kicking another thug in the head which instantly made the thug fall down. The other seven thugs began to stand up and charge at the two fist fighters. Joey was able to catch one trying to jump on him by grabbing his arm and throwing him over his shoulder onto the ground giving an instant K.O to the thug.

Tristan at this time K.O another thug by giving him an uppercut to the jaw. The thug that Tristan first hit regains himself and attacked Tristan for revenge, which Tristan at this time noticed him charging and Tristan K.O him by giving a serious elbow to the gut. Joey was being charged by two guys at once, Joey with quick thinking ran forward between the two thugs, hitting them both as he spread his arms out under their necks. Joey then quickly turned around before they could recuperate and took both their heads and hit them together causing both of them to K.O.

"I got three of them buddy, how about you," said Joey punching another thug."

"I'm at two, but now were tied," said Tristan as he K.O. a thug with a kick.

The thug Joey punched jumped back and joined his buddy who started to charge at both Joey and Tristan. Joey and Tristan both stepped to the side and stuck out their foots, since it was not light enough to see anything clearly they fell for Joey and Tristan's trap and fell flat on their faces. Joey then picked up one and Tristan picked up the other and rammed their heads into the wall causing both to K.O at the same time.

"Looks like we both got four of them."

"Yeah but don't forget the first one you hit, I think he is concerned about his nose," said Tristan.

Joey looked at the first one he charged at that he surprised. The guy was covering his hand over his nose area. Joey picked the guy up by the collar and rammed him into the side of the wall. Joey had questions and he wanted answers. The punk on the other hand was bleeding badly at the nose and Joey knew that he was suffering enough from his nose alone.

"Ok punk, you got answers I want. First tell me why you're working for Shrin?"

"It's not my choice, I was captured by Shrin and he said to serve him or suffer a fate worse than death. I rather live man, and besides we can only follow our boss's orders."

"Boss's orders, I thought Shrin was your boss."

"He is…but he captured a lot of us….and he has divisions of strong fighters as well as strong duelists, you must have defeated Mokuba, that's one of his dogs, just like us."

"Who's your boss and where is he?"

"His name is Payne and he…."

"He is right here," said a voice hitting Tristan, which made Tristan fly over and hit a wall.

Joey quickly dropped the punk and ducked feeling the force of the punching wind over his head. He must have miscounted, or he must have entered the room as they were fighting. Either way, Tristan was out cold, this was a fact that Joey wasn't used to. Joey quickly moved away and turned around to see the guy who had the nerve to attack from behind.

Joey then gaped at what he saw, he saw a guy who was big as a giant in front of him, and he moved towards him and tried to punch him. Joey being swift dodged his first attacks, but he wasn't ready for his kick. Joey got kicked in the gut which made Joey go breathless. Payne then grabbed Joey by the leg and swung him into the wall, causing a crater to create within the wall. Joey fell on the ground breathless again. He couldn't breathe, or even move. Joey looked up at Payne and knew he was in trouble.


	18. Marik's return ch 18

Yuri looked around the room as he walked in, it was much like the room he faced Mokuba in, only difference there was an opening that led to a hall. Yuri also noticed another door to the far end of the room. Yuri had enough with doors for a while and he decided to walk down the hall. Yuri moved slowly and cautiously, the hall finally widened at the end and it developed into another room.

The first thing Yuri noticed about this room was how brightly it was lit up. The room was filled with lots of torches to get the room as bright as possible then from the other rooms. The next thing Yuri noticed was the walls. The walls were filled with Egyptian writings, showing pictures of the Pharaoh.

Yuri then realized that it was telling a story. Yuri then tried to move from artifact to artifact trying to find the beginning of it. Yuri then moved to almost the end of the long room and found the order of which the artifacts went in to tell the story. Yuri then began to read the walls.

"Long ago there was an evil, the evil took Egypt apart piece by piece, and the power was so strong that it the people called the help of the Pharaoh. The pharaoh then faced the evil summoning his monsters; the evil summoned his monsters to face the pharaoh's monsters. The battle raged on with the monsters growing stronger and stronger and neither side giving up….then with the last bit of his power the pharaoh summoned his strongest monsters and not only sent the evil to the shadow realm, but he split his soul into two parts, this however took the rest of the Pharaoh's strength, and the Pharaoh resided within the millennium puzzle. The evil soul that was split escaped the shadow realm and……ah crap, I can't read the rest," said Yuri.

The last parts of the writings were faded. Yuri then looked at his puzzle, this led to even more questions that he had. If this evil had escaped it must have took the two pieces about 5000 years to rejoin, and if this was possible, then Shrin must be the evil that these stones were talking about. Yuri then knew that he had to defeat Shrin with all his might. Yuri then noticed one last stone that he didn't read.

"The evil will one day return, in order to defeat it, when time is right the pharaoh will be called upon with his true power and finish what he started…."

"It's too bad he never defeated the dark one," said a voice.

Yuri looked over towards the entrance of the hall. He saw a boy that had spiky hair dark hair and blond bangs. Yuri looked at this figure and recognized him from pictures that Tea had shown him. He recognized Yugi who stood before him. Yuri on the other hand knew that it might be Yugi's body but his soul was in the shadow realm.

"You may have Yugi's body but I know his spirit is gone in the shadow realm, who are you?"

"I'm one of Shrin's servants, however I was Yugi's or should I say the Pharaoh's worst nightmares, I was so close to winning his Egyptian God cards and taking over this planet, if only my weaker side didn't regain control with the help of the Pharaoh."

"Wait…I know this story, Tea told me it a lot, and it was one of my favorite stories when I was young, when Tea told me her adventures with Yugi. I know who you are, and I know what your capable of," said Yuri as he got his duel disk ready.

"So do you think that because you have the Millennium Puzzle you can defeat me? I may not have a body of my own, but I'm still Marik's darker side, and I'm still as powerful as ever."

"That's what you think, I will destroy you as the Pharaoh had destroyed you before, and this time I will make sure you stay in the shadow realm."

"Well if you're done babbling, I suggest we duel," said Marik as he grinned.

"Yeah, however….I going to keep my word," said Yuri as his puzzle started glowing.

The puzzle glowed brighter as the shadows started to consume the room they were in; Marik wasn't used to not being in control of a shadow game. Yuri was ready and he drew his five cards. Marik drew his five cards as well. Marik grinned as he would normally do, but being in Yugi's body it seemed different to Yuri as he used to imagine Marik.

"So you plan to send me to the shadow realm? This will be interesting," said Marik.

"I will start things off, if you don't mind," said Yuri as he drew "First I will summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode 1900/1700. Then I will set one card face down and I end my turn."

"My move," laughed Marik. "I will summon Drillago 1600/1100, and he will attack your life points directly."

Drillago drilled underground and came up hitting Yuri in the stomach area causing him to fall back covering his stomach. Yuri looked at the laughing Marik. He hated the idea of facing Yugi's body, but he had no choice. He had to face the one body that as a child he looked up to. It was hard but Yuri stood up and looked at Marik.

"How could your monster attack me directly when I had my Skilled Dark Magician on the field?"

"If you have a monsters on your field with more that 1600 attack, I can attack directly, you should of known something that is clearly so obvious. Now look at you, you only have 3400 life points and you're covering your gut in pain."

"Will you end your turn, or do you just like babbling on and on."

"I will set two cards face down and end my turn."

"I draw," said Yuri looking at his hand "First I will play a magic card called Raigeki, this destroys all your monsters, leaving your life points wide open Marik, but that's not all, and I will summon Goblin Attack Force 2300/0 in attack mode. Now Skilled Dark Magician and Goblin Attack Force end this duel, and attack him directly."

"Do you take me for a fool? I activate my face down card, Book of Moon, this changes your Goblin Attack Force to face down defense position and as for your other attack, I play Magic Cylinder, and this reduces your life points by your attacking monster's attack points, not to mention it also negates your attack."

"Shit, now I only have 1500 life points left."

"How very perspective of you, well do you end your turn so I can finish you once and for all."

"It's your turn Marik."

"I draw," laughed Marik. "This is so amusing, well I will summon one monster face down in defense mode, and I play the magic card Wave-Motion Cannon."

"What's that?"

"Wave-Motion Cannon can be discarded to the graveyard during any of my turns, however if I do, you will lose 1000 life points equal to the number of my standby phases that it has been on the field. Just two turns Yuri, and your dead, I doubt you can get through my defense," laughed Marik. "I end my turn."

"I draw, yes; I play the magic card Harpies Feather Duster, this card destroys all your magic and trap cards that are on the field."

A feather appeared and destroyed the Wave-Motion Cannon. Marik just grinned as though what Yuri did had no effect on him. Yuri just looked at his hand and touched each card. Marik still had 4000 life points, while Yuri was at 1500, and he could have lost 1000 or all of it if Yuri didn't destroyed Marik's card. Yuri just knew that he would have more trouble from Marik then what he was letting on.

"I set 1 monster face down, and that's not all, since three magic cards have been played, I can tribute my Skilled Dark Magician to summon my Dark Magician 2500/2100, from my deck. But that's not all, I will flip up my Goblin Attack Force back into attack mode, now my Dark Magician, attack his face down monster, with Dark Magic Attack."

Dark Magician attacked the face down monster, however it wasn't destroyed, it remained there sitting there still protecting Marik's life points. Marik just laughed at Yuri's failed attempt. Yuri looked at Marik's monster and instantly recognized it. The monster was Spirit Reaper 300/200, which could not be destroyed as a result of battle.

"I will end my turn."


	19. That's gotta hurt ch 19

Joey was thrown back by Payne; he was beating and tossing Joey like he was a rag doll. Joey dodging some of his punches was only hit by his kicks, and when Joey went to the offensive it felt like he was punching a brick wall. This guy was tougher than Joey had ever faced before, and it wasn't looking to well for Joey. Payne was laughing at Joey's pathetic tries to defeat him.

"You are one tough cookie to break, but I will break you in half, and make you beg to die more quickly," said Payne as he slowly stepped towards Joey.

"I won't give in to you, I won't give up."

Joey charged another punch at Payne while he laughed at him. Payne grabbed Joey's arm and twisted it. He grabbed Joey's wrist slowly twisting it more and more, until a loud snap was heard followed by Joey's cry of pain. Payne then hit Joey in back of the head forcing Joey to fall to the ground.

'Where in the world does this guy get his strength?' thought Joey, 'It's like fighting a big smelly ape that is ten times stronger than an ape, and smellier, I got to find a way to beat him.'

Joey used all his strength to stand up; he looked at the giant who stood before him. Joey couldn't fight him in terms of strength, he had to think of a way to kick him down, but punches wouldn't work, he would just grab his arm and break something. Joey looked at his awkward looking broken wrist. It was utterly useless to him now. Joey could barley stand let alone fight this guy anymore, and with Tristan out, not able to back him up, he was in real trouble.

"Joey there is no way you can defeat me, I have been given power by my master, physical strength that goes beyond your comprehension. There is no way you can beat me even if I was blind folded and handcuffed."

"Maybe….but…I won't give up…nor will I loose to you."

"Well, this has been entertaining but I'm getting bored now. I will finish you off here and now. It's useless to think of anything, I'm stronger, faster, and more buff that you will ever be."

'He's right,' thought Joey, 'He is stronger, and faster, and more buff…wait, buff, that's it.'

"Now Joey you die."

Payne charged at Joey, his speed was incredible, but all Joey had to do was stay light on his feet. The unstoppable giant charged at Joey, Joey stepped aside to Payne's left and quickly moving directly behind Payne. Payne stopped his assault and quickly turned around to face Joey again.

"Ha, so you're not going to give up, it's pointless, next time I won't miss."

Payne charged at Joey again, Joey repeated his last action by stepping aside to Payne's left and moving behind him again. Doing this made Joey's body ach like crazy but he had to keep it up, he had to test out his theory and see if it would happen. Payne quickly turned again and charged. Joey kept on repeating his action until finally Payne stopped for a moment.

"I see you now, take this Joey."

Payne rushed towards Joey, as soon as Joey stepped aside Payne quickly turned to position himself to strike Joey down. But before he could strike he cried in pain as he fell down holding his ankle. He looked at Joey as Joey smiled back at him with a grin.

"What…what happed?"

"It's simple you overworked yourself. Your body muscle is tight that's what give you an edge, however, it's too tight, tight enough that it can snap, and that's what just happened."

"I don't get it, your body shouldn't be any different than mine, and I was moving as fast as you were, how come nothing happened to you?"

"Easy, I was running in a semi circle around you as I moved passed you, while you had kept on turning around in a full circle, as I gradually moved faster and faster, you had to keep up with me to strike me, but when you went for your final blow you put a quick spin on that ankle, the very same ankle you have been using to twist yourself around, causing a sprain. You were right when you said I couldn't beat in terms of strength, speed, or muscle, so I had to use my head."

"You think you have won? I will kill you."

Payne used his other leg to jump up at Joey, Joey moving quickly, stepped aside, to dodge Payne's assault and kick him right in his temple, causing Payne to fly towards the wall and to hit his head, causing Payne to K.O. Joey then fell on the ground. Mai, Tea and Terra, who had taken Mokuba's body from the fight, had watched the whole thing. Mai ran to Joey as quickly as she could.

"Joey…you…you stupid little jerk," said Mai with tears forming in her eyes.

"What's wrong Mai…I beat him didn't I?"

"Yeah, but you promised you wouldn't get hurt."

"Joey… I'm just wondering. How did you know that his leg would give out?"

"It's easy…I saw it on an episode of one of my favorite T.V. shows."

"So you based your whole strategy on a T.V. show?" asked Tea in disbelief.

"Well, actually it was a cartoon show."

"That's our Joey for you," said Tristan as he walked over to them.

"Tristan your back up, that's good," said Terra.

"Is everything alright?" asked Tristan.

"Yeah, were okay," said Tea.

"But I feel like crap," said Joey.

"Maybe I can be of some assistance, it took me forever to find you, but at last I have found you," said a dark voice.

A shadowy figure approached, it slowly emerged until the recognized the figure. Bakura bent down and healed Joey using the power of his Millennium Ring. Joey was healed in no time and he stood up. He looked at Bakura in disbelief; he couldn't believe that he was alive after jumping into the dark abyss.

"Bakura, what happened to you?" asked Joey.

"Never mind that, we are almost to Shrin's layer, I can feel the power of other Millennium Items growing near, let's continue shall we."

They continued by going up a flight of stairs, as they continued onward they thought of many things, how things would be like facing Shrin, how Bakura survived, but none of it mattered to Bakura who was walking in front leading them all, with his devilish smile, for already his plans were going into action.


	20. Got to Hurry ch 20

"I believe it's now my move," laughed Marik "and its time for your demise."

"Just go Marik," said Yuri.

"I will do more than just go fool, I play one card face down, and I will set one more monster face down one the field. That will end my turn."

"I draw," said Yuri.

Yuri smiled at his Slifer the Sky Dragon, which he just drew, however, he only would have two cards in his hand if he were to use it, which would only give Slifer 2000 attack points, the problem with this was if his opponent had a monster that could block his attack he wouldn't be able to destroy it until his next turn, and with only 1500 life points left and how Marik was doing things he couldn't risk his Slifer just yet. Yuri looked back down at his cards, he didn't have anything that could destroy his spirit reaper and he had no clue what his face down card was.

"What's your move Yuri? Not like it will matter."

"Dark Magician, attack his face down monster."

"You fell for my trap, I activate Nightmare Wheel, this stops your Dark Magician's attack, and during each of my standby phases you will loose 500 of your life points."

"But you forgot about my Goblin Attack Force, He will attack and destroy your face down monster."

"Go right ahead, the monster you attacked was Masked Dragon 1400/1100, since you destroyed him I get to summon a dragon of 1500 attack points or lower and summon it to the field. The monster I choose is Armed Dragon LV 3 1200/900."

"I end my turn, and my Goblin Attack Force goes to defense mode."

"I draw, and now I can use my Armed Dragon LV 3's special ability, which I can tribute him to summon an Armed Dragon LV 5 2400/1700 from my deck."

"Aw crap."

"But that's not all; you loose 500 life points, putting yourself at 1000 life points. And now I will have some fun, I will discard the Lava Golem I got to destroy your Dark Magician by using the special ability of my Armed Dragon LV 5."

"What? How can you do that?"

"It's simple, I discard a monster, I get to destroy one monster on the field, with an attack equal to or lower than the attack of the monster I discarded, since lava golem had 3000 attack points, your dark magician is destroyed."

"My Dark Magician, you will pay Marik."

"I'm not done, now Armed Dragon, attack his Goblin Attack Force."

Marik's Dragon destroyed Yuri's monster, then the moment his monster was destroyed, Marik's dragon was destroyed and replaced by another monster. Yuri looked at this monster surprised that it was even more powerful in attack points then the monster Marik had just summoned.

"What just happened?"

"It's simple, at the end phase of my turn during a turn my Armed Dragon LV 5 destroyed a monster by means of battle, I can tribute him to summon my Armed Dragon LV 7 2800/1000

"I draw."

Yuri was in trouble, he only had 1000 life points left now. He looked at his card that he drew. It wasn't going to help him. All he could do, for now was defend his life points. Marik laughed as his all powerful dragon was on the field. Yuri looked at his dragon and knew that his monster had some special ability that it was hiding.

"I will end my turn."

"Good, it looks like you're giving up, Armed Dragon LV 7, attack his face down monster."

"The monster you destroyed was my Sinister Serpent 300/250."

"I will end my turn."

"I draw, and my sinister serpent comes back to my hand, by means of its special effect. I now play pot of greed, which allows me to draw two more cards."

"Search your deck until doomsday; you have nothing that can defeat me."

"I believe I do, for I pay 800 of my life points to play premature burial, I get back my Dark Magician, then I play Monster reborn, to revive Skilled Dark Magician, and now, I play my face down trap card, Call of the Haunted, to get back Goblin Attack Force."

"Why bring back those monsters? They are no help to you."

"But they are, as I tribute all three of them, to summon a monster you know, I Summon Slifer the Sky Dragon X000/X000, and since I have four cards in my hand, Slifer is at 4000 attack and defense points."

"That's impossible, Master Shrin has all three Egyptian God cards; how do you own Slifer?"

"That's my secret, Now Slifer, attack Armed Dragon LV 7."

Slifer blasted with its Thunder Force attack, it completely destroyed Marik's monster and it took 1200 of his life points away. Marik growled as his life points dropped to 2800. Yuri now was relaxed, since he had his favorite Egyptian God card on the field, Slifer would be a tough adversary for Marik to beat, especially since all the monsters he summons and special summons would be reduced by 2000 points in the position there summoned in, and monsters of lower than 2000 of attack or defense would automatically be destroyed.

"I will end my turn Marik.

"Slifer has taken me by surprise but there are so many ways to defeat an Egyptian God card, and I will show them to you. First I draw."

Marik drew his card, he wasn't fully satisfied with the card he drew but it would allow him to gain a card that he needed to defeat Slifer. Yuri didn't like the grin that Marik was using, he had heard all to well of the things that he did to Joey and Mai. But this time Marik didn't have The Winged Dragon of Ra to help him, so defeating Slifer would be difficult.

"I play 1 card faced down and play the magic card Different Dimension Capsule. This allows me to remove one card from my deck out of play and on my second standby phase after I played this card, I get the card I removed. I end my turn."

"I draw, and now that I have five cards in my hand, Slifer is now at 5000 attack and defense points."

"Yes, however, my spirit reaper cannot be destroyed as a result of battle, that means even if Slifer attacks, you will do nothing to penetrate my defenses."

"Your monster is a temporary defense, I will soon break it."

"I would like to see you try."

"I will end my turn."

"See, you have nothing that you can do to penetrate my defense. I draw, but I will end, it will be so amusing to see if you can back up your words."

"I draw, and I will set one monster face down. That will end my turn."

"I draw, and I gain the card that I removed from play two turns ago. I now set two cards face down and I end."

"I draw, now Slifer has 6000 attack and defense points, and I flip up my Magician of Faith 300/400 I can now get back a magic card, and I choose Raigeki."

"Hold on, I will chain to your move, by playing my trap card Fiend Comedian, this card allows me to flip a coin, if I call it right, your graveyard is removed from play, and if I call it wrong, the number of cards you have in your graveyard will be discarded from the top of my deck to my graveyard."

"Then what's your call Marik?"

"I call heads."

Marik flipped his coin and let it land on the floor that was between them, after close examination the coin read tails and Marik had to remove eight of his cards to his deck, which he laughed as he saw each one of them were monster cards that were put into the graveyard. Yuri got back his magic card Raigeki, he played it immediately which it destroyed Marik's spirit reaper, seeing this made Marik laugh out loud.

"Now that you have no monsters to protect you, I attack with Slifer the Sky Dragon, end this duel now."

"That's where I will stop you, I play Negate Attack, and this will cancel out your dragon's attack, saving me for another turn."

"I end."

"And I draw. I set 1 monster face down, and end my turn."

"I draw, I will set 1 card face down, and Slifer will attack your face down monster."

"You attacked my Cyber Jar 900/900 and activated his special ability."

"Slifer won't be destroyed that easily, since he cannot be affected by monster effects he remains on the field."

"Yes, but his allows both of use to pick up five cards and show them to each other, monsters of…"

"I know what the card does Marik."

They showed each other the cards the picked up, Mairk had nothing but weak monster cards, Yuri on the other hand got only one monster card and the rest were magic and trap cards, Yuri's monster was too strong to be summoned since it was Buster Blader. Marik laughed out loud to what he was about to do.

"I will summon all my monsters in face up attack mode."

"Did you forget about Slifer's special ability? When a monster is summoned face up its points will be reduced by 2000, and if its points drop to zero, then your monster is destroyed, none of your monsters are strong enough to survive, so they are all destroyed."

Slifer using its second mouth destroyed all five of Marik's monsters, Marik just stood there laughing as each one was destroyed. Yuri then finally realized that this guy was more than just a nutcase, he was a total psycho, and he just nuked all of his monsters and sent them to the graveyard.

"You must have really lost it, haven't you Marik?"

"Not to worry, I will destroy Slifer momentarily," laughed Marik.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Finish your turn and find out fool."'

"Fine, I end, but I have more than six cards in my hand, so I must discard five of them, to have six cards in my hand once again."

"Stand back for the fall of Slifer the Sky Dragon. I draw….I will play the magic card Painful Choice. This allows me to pick any five cards from my graveyard, and then you pick one card that goes to my hand. My choices are Giant Orc, Slate Warrior, Night Assailant, Wall of illusion, and Pitch-Black Warwolf."

"I choose Wall of illusion to go to your hand."

"So be it, the rest of my cards go to the graveyard, and I now will set one monster face down and end my turn."

"I draw, Slifer attack his monster."

Slifer attacked again with its Thunder Force attack, destroying Wall of illusion, but not its effect not effecting Slifer in anyway. Marik just laughed again. Yuri just growled a little as Marik stared at him with his evil eyes, the eyes that were once owned by a pure soul named Yugi. Yuri had to finish this duel; he only had 200 life points left, while Marik still had 2800.

"I set one card face down and end my turn."

"I draw….I will play a magic card, Graceful Charity, this allows me to draw three cards and discard any two cards in my hand. I choose to discard Sangan and Witch of the Black forest."

"Is that all?"

"No you fool, I now play the monster that will destroy your Slifer the Sky Dragon, I summon Chaos Necromancer 0/0"

"That monster has zero attack points; it's not strong enough to face Slifer's second mouth."

Slifer attacked with its second mouth, it hit Chaos Necromancer dead on, but it wasn't destroyed, it was only weakened. Yuri looked at his monster in surprise as it remained on the field. Marik laughed and stared at Yuri with his evil grin.

"What did you do Marik?"

"It's not what I have done, its what you and I have done, as you know I kept on throwing away monsters into my graveyard. That is because Chaos Necromancer gains 300 attack and defense points from each monster that is in my graveyard, so far I have 27 monsters giving him a total of 8100 attack points, however Slifer weakened him by 2000 points, so he still has 6100 attack points, just enough to take out half of your life points and destroy Slifer, leaving you with no monsters on the field, and once I win, I will take Slifer and any other Egyptian God cards that you may have, and I will give them to Master Shrin, so he can have even more power in conquering this world."

"My Slifer will not fall by the likes of your monster," cried Yuri in rage.

"You don't have any choice about that, now Chaos Necromancer, attack Slifer the Sky Dragon."

"Actually I do, you forgot about my face down card, I activate my trap, Mirror Force, this destroys all of your monsters that are in attack position and it negates your attack."

"No, now I don't have any cards to play."

"And that means you have no choice but to end your turn, now Slifer attack his life points directly"

Slifer attacked Marik with a blast so incredible that it made Marik fly backwards and hit the wall, he fell to the ground and Yuri walked up to him, he looked down upon his foe. Marik looked up with fear in his eyes because he knew what was about to happen. Yuri touched the Millennium Puzzle as it started to glow.

"No, please don't send me back, no."

"This time you won't come back Marik, go back to the shadow realm and stay there; Mind Crush."

Yuri hit his hand on Marik's forehead and Yugi's lifeless body fell to the ground, it was over for now. But Yuri had other challenges ahead of him. Yuri grinned at the thought what Tea would think to see Yugi again, even though it would just be his body.

Yuri then looked at his Millennium Puzzle; he thought for a moment and got an idea… 'The writing said when time is right, the pharaoh will return with his power, it must have meant that when the puzzle returns around Yugi's neck, then the pharaoh will return,' thought Yuri.

Yuri put the Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck; he was expecting to see the puzzle glow brightly like how it sometimes did when something mystical happens. However nothing happened as he stood there. He shook Yugi's body and called 'Pharaoh' for a while, but when nothing happened; he returned the puzzle around his neck.

"I don't get it, how come the Pharaoh won't come out? If I was aloud to enter inside the realm of the millennium puzzle I would look for him, but since I cannot, I can't do anything. This whole time I thought that I would meet the pharaoh and he would help. I talked to him once in a dream, that's when I was in my coma. But how come he hasn't contacted me since then, I'm sure there are a lot of things he would have to say about this situation. Heck I would just like him to be here so I won't be alone."

Yuri thought about it for a moment and decided that it wouldn't matter until he released Yugi from the shadow realm; which he could not do until he defeated Shrin. Yuri picked Yugi up and put him on his back. He carried him and began to walk back to the hall in which he came from, since the room he came to was a dead end.

Yuri walked back retracing his steps and he found the room which he entered once before, seeing the old door he decided not to enter before, he went and entered it. The room behind the door was a dead end, but it had more Egyptian writings on it. He stood in the middle of the room. He started to read the writings aloud.

"Destiny is often blind, for which way to find, your true path that you leave behind. If you want the truth of the eye, to know what's low and what is high, look and see your destiny is they mean the eye of truth trap card? The eye of truth knows all sees all, in the game it allows you to see your opponents hand…"

Yuri laid Yugi down on the floor and stretched a little bit. He took out some of his extra cards and found The Eye of Truth trap card. Yuri touched his Millennium Puzzle as he held the card up to his forehead where The Eye of Truth would appear. The puzzle glowed and he started to see images.

Yuri began seeing many things; first he saw the destruction of the city. He then saw Pegasus, Rebecca and Duke gathering people up to take them to another hiding place. Then Yuri saw Bakura leading Tea and the others. Yuri knew that the things he was seeing were things that were happening right now, since The Eye of Truth can only view what currently happening.

Yuri then put the card back with the other cards that he had and put them back into his small pack of belongings that he brought. He then looked the writings one more time and saw a passage that he didn't notice before. Yuri started to read it then his eyes widened. He quickly ran and picked up Yugi again and threw him over his shoulder.

"Yugi, we have no time to loose, our friends are in danger," said Yuri as he quickly ran down the hall to back where he came from.


	21. Yuri's loss ch 21

"So how far do you think it is to Shrin's layer?" asked Joey.

"It's not far," said Bakura still in the lead.

"Bakura you can give us at least a quick summary of how you got out of that abyss," said Terra.

"She's right, we thought you were a goner," said Mai.

"If you really must know, that was a shadow of myself that I produced by the power of my millennium ring, I have been searching the other areas of the premises from the moment we first walked in."

"Then how come when I fell your 'shadow' was able to catch me when I nearly killed myself in that trap back there?"

"I never said that my shadow couldn't touch or harm someone else. But that's enough talk, we are here."

They stopped in front of a very large door. Joey got a weird sensation from it just by being next to it. Tea felt the presence of the evil Yugi once faced and lost to, she knew that Shrin was behind the door. Terra was feeling fear she never felt before, it was more terrible then the fear of Shrin's monsters that had destroyed most of the home she knew of, everything seemed dark, but this is where they would stop Shrin.

"Let's go," said Joey as he opened the door.

They all walked into the vast mighty room, it was like a throne room, filled with a red carpet and everything. Joey walked forward as he saw Shrin lying in his one man chair. He looked as he finally noticed Joey and the others, Shrin laughed for a moment and hopped off from his chair.

"About time you got here, I was starting to get bored, Ah, Bakura, back again I see."

Bakura remained silent and looked at Shrin as if he was telling him something with his eyes. Shrin just laughed for a moment and walked down the steps from his chair. He stood before Joey from a distance. He looked at Joey who was fueled by anger in his eyes and the lust for revenge.

"Well if it isn't Joey, are you the one who will challenge me?"

"I will."

"Not without me Joey," said Mai as she stepped up.

"Mai, what do you think your doing."

"I'm fighting beside you, you're going to need help to face him, and he is no ordinary duelist."

"Mai, I'm not a kid anymore, I can stand up for myself."

"Joey if I were you I would take her advice, not one mere duelist would be a challenge against me," said Shrin.

"Joey, you have taught me about friendship and how were always there for each other, well you have always been there for me in these last ten years and now its time for me to return the favor," said Mai with tears starting to form.

Joey looked at her, he stared into here eyes and saw the passion that she had, the wanting to help as before when they were younger how she was a lone wolf and into herself most the time. Joey realized that they both had did a lot of growing up in the last ten years, and now this is where they were going to stand.

"Alright Shrin, it's me and Mai verses you, and were going to take you down."

"If you say so, let's duel."

"The order will be Mai, Shrin, and Joey," said Tea.

"Then let me start things off," said Mai. "I summon Cyber Harpy 1800/1300 in attack mode. That will end my turn.

"I draw…hmm I end my turn."

"My move, play cost down, I now can discard a card to lower the amount of stars my monsters have by two, so I will sacrifice Mai's monster to summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon 2400/2000 in attack mode. I end."

"Joey, I like you and all, but next time, sacrifice your own monsters unless I give you permission."

"Sorry Mai."

"It's okay, as long as we understand each other, I draw, and I play this card face down and summon another Cyber Harpy in attack mode, but that's not all I play Elegant Egotist, to summon Harpy Lady Sisters 1950/2100, now I attack your life points Shrin brining you down to 2050 life points. I end my turn."

"My turn again….hmm, I will play one monster in defense mode, and I will end my turn."

"Its go time," said Joey as he drew "I play polymerization fusing baby dragon and time wizard to summon Thousand Dragon 2400/2000, now Thousand Dragon attack his face down monster."

"You attacked Brain Jacker, with this monster I can take control of one of your monsters on the field permanently, but as long as I take control of your monster during your standby phases you gain 500 life points."

"No you can't."

"Oh yes I can, and I will, I take control of your Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

"Not Red-Eyes."

"Yes, now how does it feel Joey, having to face your favorite monster and all?"

"I end my turn."

"My move again," said Mai. "I draw…there is nothing I can do this turn, so I will end."

"I will set 1 monster face down, and Red Eyes will attack your Thousand Dragon, this destroys both of your monsters, how tragic, I end."

"Crap, he already destroyed two of my best monsters. I draw…I end."

Yuri ran as fast as he could, he got back to the spot where they split up, he ran and turned to the hall where the said they would go down, he kept on running as fast as he could, carrying Yugi over his shoulder wasn't easy, he felt like he was going to collapse, but he kept on going. He ran faster and faster until he got to a spot where a bunch of guys were on the ground unconscious and with that moment, the puzzle glowed.

"If I know Joey…and Tristan, which I do, they have been through here. But what's up with my puzzle, I never seen it glow like that, ah never mind I got to keep going, I'm running out of time, I got to get to them before anything happens to them, I have to warn them."

With those words giving him the flames of passion in his heart again he ran, faster than before, he kept on going. He ran for a little ways thinking about was written on the wall back in that room. Yuri had always guessed it, but he never paid any attention to it, he thought those days were over, but it looked like that he was just playing with them all along, he could have crushed them anytime he wanted. Yuri ran on until he reached a large door in which he kicked open, just to see that he was too late.

"F…I….N…A…L….Final….is your death," shouted a voice in the darkness.

Yuri saw that the letters that spelt final appeared, and a reaper of dark destruction came, it appeared like a figure of death and it swooped down, it first hit Joey. Joey fell down in pain as his soul was taken to the shadow realm.

"Joey," cried Yuri.

Yuri's cry for Joey caused Mai and everyone turn to Yuri. Yuri looked over at Mai to see that the creature appeared behind her, but before Yuri had the chance to warn her, it hit Mai dead on, and Mai fell down to the ground lifeless like Joey had done. The figure then appeared behind Tea. Tristan saw this and pushed Tea out of the way only to take the blow and fall lifeless to the ground.

"Tristan," cried Tea.

The figure appeared behind Tea once again, this time hitting its original target. Terra ran to Yuri for his protection, Yuri at this time having putting Yugi down ran to Terra, they ran to each other as fast as they could and they reached out to each other, but just before their hands met Terra fell lifeless from the blow the figure gave her. Yuri caught her and held her in his arms

"Terra, Terra please speak to me."

Yuri held her, she lay lifeless like the others, and he cried holding her into his arms. He then looked at his friends, Joey, Tristan, Mai, Tea and Mokuba who had been lying away from a distance from the dueling field. They were all gone, in less then a minute Yuri had lost everyone who he cared about the most

"I should have known…I should have been here…what happened to you guys…Shrin couldn't have defeated all of you this quickly."

"No, he didn't."

Yuri looked up to see Bakura there, he was smiling. Yuri looked at him in rage and new he was not his friend but his enemy. Bakura laughed as Shrin walked over to join him. Shrin just chuckled seeing Yuri how he was. Yuri was a broken man, for he lost everything and it amused Bakura the most.

"What's so damn funny? I don't see the humor in me loosing my friends" yelled Yuri with tears in his eyes.

"Just looking how you are, is amusing, how very pathetic of you Yuri," said Bakura.

"Shut up, I don't care about your greed or your power…Terra is gone…my most precious treasure of my heart….is gone."

"It was their pathetic choice to challenge me," said Shrin.

"Yeah, and I bet you cheated too."

"Well it's not my fault what Bakura did," laughed Shrin.

"What did you do Bakura?"

"It's simple, Mai and Joey challenged Shrin here to a duel…and by using the power of my Millennium Ring, I had joined the duel without Joey and Mai knowing, they couldn't see any monsters I played because I played none, all I did was play Destiny Board. I was hidden in the shadows, and they didn't even bother to look for me. When Joey ended his turn he and Mai were defeated, and since I was standing behind Tea and Terra, they too were part of the Shadow Game, so when Joey and Mai lost the duel, not only did Joey and Mai loose their souls, but Tea and Terra also paid the price."

"I was in the room with the writings, and I read one passage that told me…."do not trust the one with the ring." I figured that it meant the Millennium Ring, and just before I read that passage I saw you were leading the others in a vision giving to me by the powers of the eye of truth….tell me Bakura, how long….how long have you been deceiving us and how long have you betrayed us."

"Deceiving you I did do, but never once have I betrayed you, because I was never once on your side… from the moment you first laid eyes upon me I was on Shrin's side, think about it, I have gone to Shrin's layer in the past….and I have returned un scathed and unmarked, all I did was pretended like I was in pain because my so called 'soul' was almost taken and what do I get, a free meal and a warm bed to sleep in."

"So then why didn't you crush us when you had the chance?"

"Easy, Tea had disassembled the Millennium Puzzle, then she hid it, I couldn't afford to have one peace taken and hidden away, I knew that someone would find it and solve it, and when that happened, we would have made our move."

"I don't get it, why did you side with Shrin in the first place, just to get the puzzle and to defeat Yugi?"

"Fool, who do you think released Shrin?"

"What?"

"You read the writings, The Dark One, that's what he was called, until the Pharaoh had split his soul and tried to imprison it into the shadow realm, however, we were stronger than that. You see the two pieces of the one soul resided with in two millennium items, the Millennium Ring, and the Millennium Rod, Shrin here had remained dormant, all I had to do was find the right type of body for him to inhabit and I released him from his prison…for we were once one, so you could call us….brothers."

"All this time…..all this time…"

"Yes…all this time you were just our pon in our plans."

Yuri looked down at Terra, which he was still holding tightly, his eyes burned as he started to tear up little by little, until he was crying. He lost every one he cared about all within a matter of moments. He kissed Terra's forehead and laid her down.

"Look Shrin, look at the little baby cry."

"BAKURA" shouted Yuri.

At that moment the Millennium Puzzle glowed brightly and it pushed Shrin and Bakura backwards. Bakura looked at Yuri and for one moment, he swore his face looked just like Yugi's. Shrin covered his eyes from how brightly the puzzle glowed. Yuri was intensified by the flames in his heart, he no longer cared what he was taught, and all he cared about was destroying Bakura.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DONE," shouted Yuri as he sent a powerful ball of destructive energy at Bakura.

Bakura using all the power of his Millennium Ring, tried to fight against the ball of energy as it head toward him, he held out his hands as he tried to propel the powerful blast away as he touched it.

"No, I will not be defeated again," said Bakura using all his strength and power to deflect the ball away from him.

"It looks like I was right Bakura," said Shrin. "He is a threat."

"I don't care how long it takes, I swear I will send both of you to the shadow realm and free my friends."

"Fine, then it's a shadow game, you versus us, it shouldn't be hard for you with your god cards, am I correct Yuri?" laughed Shrin.

"Facing your god cards will be difficult, but before we start, I have something to do."

Yuri walked over to Yugi's lifeless body. Yuri bend down to Yugi and slowly removed the Millennium puzzle from around his neck and placed it around Yugi's neck. He then walked over to Bakura and Shrin who were waiting for him.

"You remove your only source of power?" asked Shrin.

"I rather not use the Millennium Puzzle in any type of way that you two would use a Millennium Item, so from here on out, I will rely on my own instincts and trust within the heart of the cards, and I will defeat you and revive my friends."

"This will be amusing, but you are still no match for our millennium items, prepare yourself Yuri, because you alone cannot defeats us," said Bakura.

"I'm ready when you are," said Yuri as he shuffled his deck and inserted it in the duel disk.

"Then lets us duel," said Bakura and Shrin as the laughed.


	22. Yuri's defeat ch22

"Since it will be two on one I will start things off," said Yuri.

"Don't mind at all, you will fall to our power either way."

"I draw, I will set two cards face down, and summon skilled dark magician in attack mode 1900/1700. I end."

"Its now my turn," laughed Bakura. "First I will summon giant orc 2200/0, then I play Ectoplasmer and two cards face down."

"Now get ready for your demise Yuri," said Shrin as he drew "I play Mirage of Nightmare, this card allows me to draw up to four cards during your standby phase, but I must discard the number of cards equal to the cards that I drew. But I will summon Archfiend Soldier 1900/1500 in attack mode and I also play three cards face down, and end my turn."

"I draw, and by your card effect Shrin you must draw three cards."

"I will," said Shrin as he drew his cards.

"Now I will tribute my skilled dark magician for my Jinzo 2400/1500 in attack mode, this makes your traps useless Shrin. Now, Jinzo attack Archfiend soldier."

Jinzo charged up his blast and shot it at Shrin's monster, and depleting him of 500 of his life points. Shrin just laughed as he did this as if he did nothing to hurt him at all. Bakura looked at his counter part knowing exactly what he was planning.

"That will end my turn."

"I draw, and I will play one of my favorites, I play change of heart, this opens you to a direct attack by Jinzo and my Giant orc. This game was too easy you have already lost, Jinzo and Giant Orc attack."

Jinzo blasted at Yuri, when the blast was about to hit him a bunch of Kuriboh popped out of nowhere protecting him. Bakura snarled as the Kuribohs were destroyed not doing any damage to Yuri. Yuri just smiled as he discarded the card to his graveyard.

"I don't think so; I discard my Kuriboh monster card to negate the damage that Jinzo will do to me."

"Your effect is only temporary; my Giant Orc will still do 2200 to your life points."

Giant Orc hit Yuri causing him to loose more than half his life points and for Yuri to fall to the ground. Yuri just looked at Bakura as Bakura's monster switched itself to defense mode. Yuri got back on his feet and was ready to continue.

"If you think I'm done, your wrong, I end my turn, but I can tribute your Jinzo to do you another 1200 points of damage. Leaving you with nothing but 600 of your life points left, and I believe your opened to a direct attack," laughed Bakura.

"My turn, but before I can do anything I must discard three cards, I discard Slate Warrior, Archfiend of Gilfer and Sangan. But I am still concerned about your two face down cards, so I play my face down card mystical space typhoon, which will destroy one of your cards and I also play Raigeki Break, which destroys your other card at the cost of me discarding a card. Now I summon my second Archfiend Soldier 1900/1500 in attack mode."

"No, I have nothing to protect myself," said Yuri.

"You were a fool to challenge us Yuri," said Bakura.

Yuri looked down at the ground, all the training he had endured, all the people he tried to protect, everything he tried to do, all of it and all of his efforts now meant nothing, he tried his best and he tried everything he could to save his friends. Yuri looked around his neck to see there was no puzzle to protect him. He gave it back to Yugi because he thought it was the right thing to do.

"Now Archfiend Soldier, Attack his life points and end this duel, so we can finally gain the power we craved for so long, the endless power of the pharaoh will be ours at last," said Shrin.

"It's about time, these long ten years have been worth it," said Bakura.

Archfiend charged up his blast, but it didn't matter to Yuri. He thought of all his friends, he thought of the promises he made to Mokuba, to Yugi, and to all his friends. Then Archfiend Soldier shot his powerful blast at Yuri. Yuri with his head hanging low mumbled some final words under his breath.

"Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Mai, Duke, Serenity, Pegasus, and…Terra…I have failed you all."


End file.
